Enamored Intoxications
by RachelLeah23
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring "the Shamy" in different points in each other's life. Rated M for some mature content, including smut!
1. Clarity

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Big Bang Theory" nor it's characters.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, after a few days of filling my heart with several Shamy head-canons, I've decided to finally type them up! They're one-shots of all ratings, but the fan fiction is rated M, for the obvious! They are not connected, it's simply a collection of stories/drabbles! I hope you all enjoy and I'm welcome to ideas and suggestions! Seriously, give me your ideas! Most of these one-shots will be based on songs.**

Title: Clarity

Rating: M for very mild sexual content.  
Summary: Sheldon returns after a few months from his trip and Amy is distraught as to why he left and Sheldon decides to comfort her and move forward in their relationship/

. . .

Knock, knock, knock. . . "Amy?" Knock, knock, knock. . . "Amy?" Three more knocks followed. . .

"Amy?" Sheldon sighed and waited, nervous about why Amy, his girlfriend of over three years asked him to come over. She sounded angry over the phone and yet, somewhat relieved that he made it back. He began to raise his hand to her apartment door again until she finally opened the door and stepped aside, letting him in.

"Sheldon... hey." She looked down as she greeted him, not wanted to make eye contact. Sheldon removed his messenger back and placed it beside her couch, nodding at her greeting and sat down.

"We... have a lot to discuss.. I know I've been-"

"Gone for 2 months... I know, have you ever taught about possibly saying bye to your _girlfriend? _Or perhaps even calling? Or telling me why you left?" She glared at him as she began ranting. "I was so worried about you, I understand things are difficult for you right now, Sheldon but..." She stopped herself, trying to fight tears.

Sheldon felt bad now, scooting over on the couch and motioned for her to sit and she complied, still refusing to look at him. He lifted his arms and awkwardly hugged her and until he relaxed himself into it. Amy felt him relax and leaned against his shoulder.

"_He's... why's he hugging me?" _Amy was skeptically thinking. Was he really trying to make amends? Did he change? For her? She stopped, not wanting to be bothered with it and feeling her tears come back again.

They stayed like this for a while until Sheldon cleared his throat. "Amy.. I.. I'm.. sorry I didn't tell you. I was going through a tremendous amount of stress and I felt as though my scheduled life was in shambles." He pulled away from the hug and looked at her for any sign and then looked down again. "It was.. selfish of me and... I wasn't thinking clearly about anything." Amy squinted her eyes.

This wasn't the Sheldon she had before he left. This one said sorry. This Sheldon actually cared and acknowledged his wrong-doings. She looked him up and down and studied him. He sure looked like Sheldon.

Amy stayed silent for a while, unsure how to go forward, she lifted her head finally and looked at him and into those blue eyes of his. Oh, his eyes. She could get lost in them, but she had to resist the urge to. She was upset, she couldn't give in to him just yet. She looked a little longer into his eyes that were now watering a little; her mouth was trying to find words to say.

"I'm still mad Sheldon... you leave without telling me, not even a text, I didn't even know that you were in Texas until a week after you left when you decided to finally text me. Even Leonard and the rest of our friends worried about you!" She was close to yelling now and caught herself before she got too loud. She knew how Sheldon reacted to yelling, especially yelling that was caused by anger. She grew bolder and sat straight, looking at her boyfriend. His hands on his knees now and him looking down, tears were apparent on his eyes, though they haven't fallen yet.

She softened, though she didn't want to. "Are you okay?" She managed, still trying to act upset.

"I just... wanted to let you know that... that I've changed in that time... I-"

She stopped him "Wait, wait, wait... what do you mean you changed?" She flared up again. "You hate change, you swear against it!"

"Amy, listen. While I was away at Texas, I began thinking and... well, you were always the first thing to pop up." He tried, trying to look up.

"You, you did?"

"Yes, now, while I was in Texas. My meemaw taught me something very valuable. She told me that I can't take what important in my life for granted. I've realized that I've become dependent on others and have been acting like a child and... that's not appropriate of me to do." He started, looking up more at her, Amy's eyes widen a little.

"I'm important?" She croaked, her voice cracking a little. He nodded.

"You're very important to me, Amy Farrah Fowler," He scooted closer and put his hand on her own, holding it. "You've... been important to me since we started dating. And while I was visiting my family in Texas, it made me realize that I need to grow up and continue my research with string theory,." Amy nodded, listening intently. "it also means that I need to treat you better."

With that, Amy was shocked. "Treat me better? How?" She was confused, though she wasn't necessarily happy about not having much of a physical relationship, she saw how much they've grown in the 3 years they've been together and she was willing to wait.

"Well, I'm still not exactly comfortable with coitus quite yet, but I'm willing to start being a little more physical with you." He stated, making Amy widen her eyes, silently telling him to elaborate. "I'm willing to, you know, kiss you more frequently, regardless of it being a date night or not. I will admit that... you do things to me and my emotions that still fascinate me."

"Really?" Now she's skeptical. Who was he and what the hell did he do with her Sheldon Cooper?

He nodded. "Meemaw assured that change, though it may be scary, can be good and I am aware that it'll mean adjusting to new and different situations. I've also decided to void the relationship agreement to-"

"Wait, what?! Sheldon, that contract is extremely important to you... are you sure?" He nodded again.

"Reluctantly, yes." He shifted and awkwardly squeezed her hand. "I need control in my life, I am aware of that, but I believe that you and I are capable of following each other's boundaries." He finished, leaving Amy flabbergasted. "Think of it as an experiment to see if we as a couple can do without an agreement." He added.

"_This is all too much" _Amy thought, suddenly becoming overwhelmed a little. She didn't expect Sheldon to come over and give her all these sudden surprises, even though part of her was happy that he trusted her. She studied him again and looking into those cerulean blue eyes again and mulled it over. It's not like she didn't want to be closer to him, she was just shocked that Sheldon Lee Cooper, a man who didn't like change and even abandoned ship at change, initiated this.

"Okay, I accept your experiment." She smiled, but still tried to sound professional, though she's pretty sure she failed, terribly. Sheldon smiled and she practically melted. She hasn't seen him smile in months.

"May I... kiss you?" Sheldon asked suddenly, unsure of whether it was appropriate to just kiss her or not. His free hand was behind his neck nervously and there was an obviously Amy giggled at this. "_Yep, it's still Sheldon" _Among with his other quirks, he was polite; sometimes too polite.

"Oh, um. Of course, Sheldon." She chimed and he shyly snaked his hands to her waist and leaned in, closing the gap between them. Her lips were as soft as he remembered and Amy was in pure delight at Sheldon's willingness to initiate.

Seconds pass until Sheldon pulls away, only to come back to Amy's lips, this time with more force as his hands pulled her closer. She let out a surprised noise through their lips and happily continued as well, wrapping her hands tediously around his torso, knowing that there's some touch that he wasn't comfortable with. Soon, she felt his lips separate a little as his tongue reluctantly ran along Amy's lips.

Almost immediately, she obliged him somewhat too eagerly and released a small moan from her throat. Sheldon flinched slightly at his own actions, feeling Amy's tongue with his own. He knew a few months ago this would be impossible for him to do and he was grateful he enjoyed it now. Soon after, he felt his pants tighten and he groaned internally. No kolinahr could help stop his now raging erection, and strangely, though it was new to him, he was okay with that.

"_Vixen..." _He growled in his mind. He couldn't believe that Amy had this effect on him; one someone who up until he met her, had no sexual desires. She drove him up the wall, and luckily in a good way. He enjoyed it, even more than the kiss on the train.

With that, Sheldon pushed Amy more, making her lie down on the couch and he hovered over her. He then pulled away and began, almost by instinct, kissing her neck and sucking gently on a patch of skin. His hands traveled a little lower now, one rest on her thigh right above the knee, the other dangerously close to her buttocks, which made Amy let out another soft moan. Sheldon moaned with her and involuntarily bucked his erection on her leg in response, making both of them jump at his movements.

He pulled away and gently cupped Amy's face into his large hands, looking into her eyes and panting. Her eyes were dark, the green in them all but gone. His eyes were dark as well, the blue disappeared. He began to shy away, knowing that if he continued that he wouldn't stop.

"Um, s-sorry about that." He pulled away, suddenly realizing how close he was to the 'point of no return'. Amy blushed and scooted herself up.

"It's okay, I liked it... a lot." She admitted and quickly gazed at his lower region, where the bulge in his pants was still extremely visible. She looked at the clock in the living room and realized it was nearly 11 at night. She wondered if he had a ride home. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Well, yes but, not yet, please." Her boyfriend looked down shyly and attempted to cover up then groin area of his pants. "I was hoping we'd stay here for a little while longer." He professed, making the neurobiologist blush.

"Would you... like to cuddle then?" She doubt he'd say yes, but she figured she would tried. To her surprise he nodded and rested on her couch, his arms inviting her in, to which she happily took her place in his arms.

Once both were comfortable, she heard the theoretical physicist whisper "Vixen..." to her in endearment and shut his eyes. To which she followed suit.

**Hey all! How was it? I tried to keep both of them in character, though it was harder to do for Sheldon as we seldom see his soft/loving side (we just know it exists and barely shows)! But anyway! Give me your suggestions, I'd love to hear whatever you guys have in mind for another one-shot! I have a few in mind, but I think it'd be cool to have a wide range of stories!**


	2. Drunk in Love

******Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, first off, thank you very much for your suggestions for this one-shot! For this story, I am combining two ideas; mphs95's and a guest's, seeing as they went together so well! Mphs95's idea was Sheldon getting horny at a formal party and the Guest's idea was Sheldon and Amy 'getting it on' after Leonard's and Penny's wedding so. . . why not both! I am a little rusty with sex-related stories, so hopefully it'll turn out well!**

Yet again, the one-shot's theme is based on a song!

Theme: Drunk in Love

Rating: M for COITUS! Ooh la-la.

Summary: After teasing each other at Leonard's and Penny's wedding, the couple release their sexual frustrations in their apartment.

. . .

It was an evening filled with cheerfulness, champagne and music for Leonard and his wife, Penny Hofstadter. There were couples dancing, drinking and mingling, however, one person, Sheldon Cooper, was too distracted by his own desires to fully enjoy the party, not that he was enjoying it to begin with. Dr. Cooper, recently engaged to be married himself, was extremely fidgety as he attempted to converse with Rajesh. Looking around the room, Sheldon noticed that everyone was doing their own thing and decided that it was the time to act. He finished his conversation with Raj and practically jogged to Amy and touched his fiancée on the shoulder.

"Hey Sheldon, what's up?" She looked up from her seat and turned her head away from Bernadette, who she was having a conversation with.

"Can we go out into the hallway?" The physicist asked, someone frantically. Amy furrowed her brow at him and stood up in her light lavender-colored dress.

"Um, sure. I'll be back Bernie." She excuse herself and followed Sheldon to a hallway that far away from the party's venue. "Okay, Sheldon wha-" She was stopped short by a pair of lips on her. She returned the kiss soon after the initial shock disappears and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her fiancé begin to push her towards the wall, which she was not at all complaining about. Sadly, the need for air outweighed his need for physical contact and he pulled way.

"You have no idea how immensely I needed to do that." He rested his forehead onto her's panting lightly. Amy blinked and gave Sheldon and frisky look.

"You know... I kind of like the 'take charge' side of Dr. Cooper." She whispered, pressing him more against her body, his own body becoming rigid. He let out a primal groan and pinned her more against the wall with one hand while his other trailed along her side. He glanced from side to side real quick to make sure no one was around and placed his large hand on her breast; as he did so, he heard Amy mutter a 'Hoo!' under her breath as he began gently groping her. Soon, her hands found their way to his hip, one of her hands going lower still until she reached the tall man's erection through his pants.

Sheldon hitched his breath at this and pulled away, only to go to her neck and plant teasing kisses on her delicate skin, occasionally sucking on the skin and gently biting her along her collarbone. Hearing her moans of approval, Sheldon grew bolder and bucked his hips against Amy's hand, silently asking for attention. Sadly, instead of giving him what he wanted, she gently pushed him off and smirked as she walked away.

"We'll finish this later." She breathed as she sashayed away from him and Sheldon returned her looks with the most scandalized look she had ever seen, making her laugh.

"Vixen..." He growled, staying in the hallway til he managed to calm himself down.

Minutes later he returned, joining Leonard, Penny and the others in the festivities, though now he was more distracted. _'Curse that woman and her sex appeal...'_

A few hours of hippy-dippy feelings later, people began to disperse. Sheldon internally sighed with relief, glad that he can finally leave and tend to some unfinished business with his fiancée. When they reached their 4A apartment, Sheldon began his assault; turning quickly on his heals, he pinned Amy gently against the door and kissed her.

Amy was elated; it was rare that Sheldon Cooper was like this. Like his everyday self, his 'bedroom self' was usually composed and collected but this, this was only seen one other time before; the night they lost their virginity to each other. That was a while after he has returned from his soul searching journey and since then they've had plenty of practice. Amy returned his fervent kiss, and began walking towards their bedroom, still attached. Sheldon gripped her hips, walking backwards with her, not wanting to let go. Their tongues danced together as they stumbled to the bedroom until Sheldon pulled away, needing to breathe.

With their lips apart, Sheldon was able to lead her to their bedroom with ease, their eyes not leaving each other's eyes as they waltzed to the room. Once there, Sheldon didn't bother closing the door and instead tended to the girl that caused all this commotion, again kissing her with a force. They plopped on the bed, their mouths hungrily taking in each other. Amy's now shaky fingers began to unbutton the jacket to Sheldon tuxedo, once off, he trailed kisses to her neck and began sucking on the sensitive flesh.

"Sheldon..." Amy moaned, making Sheldon smirk a little and went lower to her exposed collar bone, knowing her weakness and gently nipped it. His hands snaked around her back, attempting to unzip her bridesmaid dress. In a few seconds, he succeeded and pulled the dress down to her hip and pleasantly discovered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You really are a vixen, you know?" He growled and cupped one of her breasts and gave it a firm squeeze, eliciting a moan from the girl under him.

"Oh really? Can you explain your conclusion, Dr. Cooper?" She teased and bucked her hips against his own, smiling at the hardness she felt. Her hands reached to his neck and began untying his bow and slipping it off, then began working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well Dr. Fowler, you're impossible to reason with. You use your seductive powers to get the better of me and I am merely unable to control myself against it." He whispered jokingly, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. "Until recently I was a master at Kolinahr and the restraint of such primal urges and then you just had to show up in that little black dress Penny made you wear for our anniversary date night."

This made Amy giggle at how he recalled their first time having sex and began sarcastically. "Me? Powerful? Oh, come on Dr. Cooper I don't think your hypothesis makes sense." She finished undoing his shirt and slid it down his arms wear he lazily threw it to the ground and removed his undershirt himself.

"Well it's indeed true Dr. Fowler and I think I made my hypothesis clear when I claimed you as mine that night." He growled into her ear and took the lobe in his mouth and sucked on it lightly. "Not that neither of us complained about the outcome."

"And you proposing that night had nothing to do with setting the mood?" She retorted, running her fingers up and down his chest. She saw him shrug.

"Of course not, it was your cunning that made my basal urges run rampant." He tried to sound serious and failed, the hoarseness of his voice coming out all too well.

"Now come here." She moaned as she got impatient with that playful banter and pulled him in for another kiss. Sheldon returned it gladly and began massaging her breasts firmly before pulling away from the kiss and trailing little pecks down her neck and chest. He gently took a nipple into his mouth, making his girl arch her back against him as he gently sucked. After a while he switched to the other breast, listening to her moan.

Feeling Amy tug at his pants, he pulled away to help her unbutton them and let them fall to his ankles before kicking them off. Now full standing, Sheldon gripped the bunched up dress at Amy's hip and pulled the garment down further until it was completely off. Amy blushed; though he's seen her naked or in her underwear several times, she was still shy and Sheldon could sense it. He laid back on her gently and kissed her as his hands brushed across her covered pubic bone.

Amy shuddered at the touch, which encouraged him further. He brought both his hands to the waistband of her panties and pulled them off, kissing her neck and chest as he did so. Once off, he went lower, kissing past her stomach and ending between her legs. He studied the delicate folds of his girlfriend, admiring how beautiful she was. He began thinking; when they became sexually active he decided to research more on female pleasure and felt that now was the time for an experiment of a technique he had read up on. Grabbing her thighs, he spread her further and got closer...

Amy's eyes bolted open and let out a long moan, feeling Sheldon's tongue run along her. She propped herself up on her elbows and smiled, enjoying the new sensation. Sheldon opened his eyes slightly to see what Amy's reaction was, to his surprise, she was enjoying it and thus grew bolder, flicking his tongue against his clitoris; he was rewarding with a serenade from her. He continued to play with her with his tongue, trying new speeds and rhythms until he heard Amy howl in pleasure and felt her body convulse against him.

He pulled away and licked his lips, pleased with himself. He stood up and saw Amy panting, her eyes heavily lidded and her face flushed with a look of slight wonder. Sheldon climbed back onto the bed and rested on the pillows and signaled Amy to join him. She crawled to him as fast as she could and straddled him, Sheldon gripped her hips tightly, his fingertips digging in gently.

"Did you take your contraceptive on time today?" He asked, unsure if he should use a condom or not. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"Good." He whispered in the same tone he did on that Valentine's Day nearly two years ago and positioned himself as Amy sat on him, filling her with his penis. Both of them let out primal moans; they weren't virgins anymore, but the feeling as still very new for them, especially since Amy started taking the pill and condoms weren't needed for the most part.

Amy stayed still, waiting for herself to adjust and get comfortable and once she felt ready, her rested her hands on his stomach for support and began moving. The feeling was exquisite in this position, and it gave her a sense of power. She sped up her pace, watching Sheldon pant and groan, his eyes shut. She smirked and got an idea, she leaned back, now using his thighs as support as she rocked back. Sheldon moaned at the new angle and propped himself up against the pillow and grabbed onto her plump rear, helping her move faster and harder as he bucked against her to get himself deeper inside.

Soon their pace was frantic, Sheldon had sat up and began kissing Amy, his large hands directing her movements. Sheldon pulled away from the kiss and gripped her harder, making her move around him as fast as both can manage until she erupted, moaning his name and convulsing for the second time that night. Sheldon followed soon after, dumping his seed into her and slowed their movements. By the time they both came down from their highs, Sheldon lied down with Amy on top of him, both of them sweaty and flushed.

"You know... since we didn't use a condom you better shower... it'll be a mess." Sheldon groaned, reluctantly breaking the silence. He didn't want her to leave his side, but his obsessive compulsive tendencies greatly outweighed his desire to be close to the girl he just, as Howard would say, did the dance with no pants with.

"Fine." Amy lifted off of him and caused him to slide out, causing them both to moan at the feeling. Once her feet were on the floor she nearly fell back down on the bed, her leg muscles quivering and weak. She loved that chicken-leg side effect of a good love-making session, but she hated that this feeling lasted for at least an hour. Once she gained her footing, she looking at Sheldon quizzically. "You coming?"

Sheldon cocked an eye brow at her and that made her smile even more. With his sex-hair and lightly panting body she had to fight the urge to go for a second round right then and there, but she figured the shower would be a better, and newer venue for it. "Me?" He asked, not catchy the hint.

"Yes, you!" She stopped at the doorway. "You're dirty too, and I figured it'd be more efficient to, you know.. _help each other._" At the Sheldon got what she was saying and bolted up and walked passed her, smacking her rear. "Sheldon!" She yelled, trying to act as though she didn't like it, which they both knew she was lying.

"Well, come on little lady." He chirped, his Texan accent shiny through as he made it to the bathroom. "Get in here so I can have my way with you again!"

**You have no idea how hard it is to keep Sheldon in character during scenes like these! I tried my best but, seeing as the show hasn't even reached the point of them having sex (hopefully they'll get closer in season 8)! But I hope you liked this one-shot! It was a week's worth of on-off typing!  
**

**Yet again, suggestions are appreciated for the 3rd installation! I love writing little head-canons!**

**Until then,  
Chai **


	3. It's Where My Demons Hide

**Author's Note: Hello friends! So, next head-canon I am writing was suggested by two people! MariaAlbina and DC! This was definitely a hard prompt but it seemed fun! I hope I don't disappoint! After this however, I am stepping away from head-canons that relate to Sheldon returning after the summer! Next one-shot will be extremely intense**

**. . . **

Title: Demons

Rating: T

Summary: When Sheldon decides to pay Amy a surprise visit after his journey, he is greeted with something very unpleasant at Amy's apartment.

After a weekend of being on the rails, Sheldon was finally back in Pasadena. It was a bittersweet return. Though he feels as though he has changed for the better, mentally and emotionally, he was still frightened at what awaited back home with all his friends and the changes in their lives. After grabbing his luggage, he grabbed his phone and glanced at the time.

'4pm_... Amy should be home by now. _' He thought and then decided on a whim to visit her. She knew he was coming home this week, however, she had no idea on the day. He met Leonard and Penny outside, who were waiting to pick him up. 

"Hey buddy! We missed you!" Leonard greeted and shamelessly hugged him, making Sheldon flinch and reluctantly hug back.

"Yeah Sheldon, you big goof ball!" Penny was next to hug him, this time he was expecting it and hugged her back. "Now let's get your luggage in the car and go home."

"While home sounds like paradise right now, I'd really like to see Amy." He retorted. "Could you please drop me off at her place? She has no idea I'm home and what better way to brighten up her day than by me being there." He asked. Penny rolled her eyes at his egotistical statement, though had to admit it was charming.

"Amy's it is! C'mon Dr. Whackadoodle!" Penny patted him on the back, smiling

Minutes later he was at apartment 314. Amy's. He took a deep breath and sighed, frightened. He and Amy had kept in good touch during the summer, however, he knew that 2 months was a long time and things might've changed, for the worse. Raising his hand, he knocked.

"Amy." He only had time for one calling of her name until the door was answered... by a man.

"Hello?" Sheldon was baffled, he stood there, mouth agape at the stranger. The dark-haired, brown eyed man looked at Sheldon puzzling before speaking up again. "Who are you?"

"Me?! I'm Sheldon!" Sheldon sounded baffled, feeling threatened by the man, fearing the worst.

"Oh, well... I'm sorry but Amy isn't decent right now, can you possible come back wh-" Sheldon didn't let him finish and pushed his way through into the apartment. He's never been mad like this before. Not even what happened before he left. He was enraged. Sheldon was confused by his own anger as well as he excelled in logic and reason; his hind mind however, saw the stranger as a threat, someone who stole what was his. His Amy. He felt as though he needed to defend himself as Amy's boyfriend.

Studying the man, he aggressively grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pushed him against the door, his blue eyes clouded with forming tears and rage "Did Amy tell you th-"

"Sheldon?!" He turned quickly to see Amy, her hair wet and in a robe. Sheldon then released the man and walked over, clinging to his messenger bag.

"Yes it's me! Amy how could you do this to me?! I was only gone for two months, contacted you daily and you cheat on me with this... this..!" He tried to fight tears. '_Why am I crying?!'_ He was hurt, of course but, it didn't hit him how hurt until he felt the tears. He felt betrayed by the only person he saw as an equal, the person he... dare he say it, loved.

"Sheldon, you have no idea wha-" Amy was cut off again, clutching the robe against her chest, covering herself even more.

"We've been together for three years Amy. I know it may not seem like it to you but I cared about you, a lot. I saw you as an equal and tried my best as your boyfriend to keep you happy as by the agreement!" He blinked hard, fighting more tears. He was right. life didn't get better, it got worse. "And here I see you with... with..." He stuttered, unable to compose himself. 

"Dakota." Amy added matter-of-factly and crossed her arms. She knew Sheldon and she knew she wouldn't be able to explain until he stopped lecturing. She was angry about his accusations, but figured she'd wait to ecplain herself, knowing the truth.

"Dakota then... well, I sure hope you enjoyed coitus with Amy..." He turned to his now ex-girlfriend with betrayed eyes. The full blow of what he assumed had happened hit him. He never felt this kind of grieve in his adult life. In fact, the last time he felt this was when his Pop-Pop died when he was five. Amy gave him a look that could only be explained as pissed with a hint of shock. Dakota, who had been a silent and confused spectator backed away from Sheldon, not wanting a confrontation.

"Wait a minute Sheldon, you think I _slept_ with him?!" It was Amy's turn to be angry. "You think that I'd throw away three, almost _four_ years with you just like that!? You think I'd leave you, the man I _love!?" _She stopped herself then, blushing when she let the L-word slip. Sheldon studied her eyes, confused, angry and hurt. He was truly stumped.

"Of course I think you had sexual intercourse with him! You're alone with him and naked in a robe! What else am I supposed to infer?! The evidence is qui-"

"Sheldon! He's my cousin!" Amy finally said. "He came to visit me for Labor Day while his _wife_ and his daughter visited family in Colorado!" She explained. Sheldon felt like an asshole at that moment. Penny always warned him about situations like that when his assumptions would cause trouble; but in his defense he didn't know about Amy's cousin.

"That's right, Amy constantly talks about you, Sheldon." Dakota butted in, hoping he could fix the situation. "She truly loves you, I don't think anything could make her leave you."

Sheldon's glare at Dakota softened and he turned back to Amy. "Amy I... I apologize. I just... from the looks of it... it seemed that... that..." Sheldon couldn't finish, tears now falling down which he tried to hide quickly. He usually doesn't make this much of a commotion. Amy's expression changed into that of understanding and walked over to him, hugging him and to her surprise he hugged back tightly.

"Sheldon, you don't have to worry about losing me." Amy reassured, pulling away and looking up at her 'sexy praying mantis'. His blue eyes lightening up. "You're stuck with me, Dr. Cooper. Whether you like it or not"

He let out a weak, breathy laugh and awkwardly kissed her forehead, then turned to Dakota, now that he knew that he was related to Amy, he saw the resemblance better. "I apologize Dakota, it seems that my hind mind had gotten the better of me..." Sheldon apologized again, not entirely sure as to why it was suddenly so easy. '_That vixen is turning me into a hippy."_

"It's no problem, I would've done the same if I was in the same situation with my wife." Dakota gave a sympathetic smile to Sheldon, who was still on guard a little.

"Thank you, however Amy it doesn't excuse that you're in a robe." Sheldon said, averting his gaze, making Amy sigh in frustration.

"I just got out of the shower Sheldon, Dakota and I were going to go to the Cheesecake Factory tonight." Amy answered.

"Oh, I see," Sheldon said silently. "I guess I should get going then..." he continued, feeling rejected.

"Um, Sheldon," that made Shelson stop at the doorway and turned toward Dakota. "Would you like to come with us?" That brightened Sheldon almost instantly, however, he tried to not let it show and instead did a courteous nod towards him.

"I'd like that." Sheldon answered softly and took his messenger bag off, awkwardly trying to loosen up after what had happened.

"Great! Now, let me go get dressed and we can go!" Amy yelled once in her room. Sheldon internally sighed with relief and yet still felt bad about how he had acted to both Amy and Dakota. He knew he could be an idiot when it came to social conventions, but then again, what else was he supposed to infer when seeing a man in Amy's apartment.

_'Again with these hippy-dippy feelings...'_ He growled at himself as he recalled his jealous, hurt alter-ego just minutes ago. All was forgiven now, but the feelings were still there. The need to protect Amy and defend her and himself against strangers. He shook the feelings out of his head.

**Hey guys! So, this one was much harder than I thought. It was fun nonetheless! I wish I made it longer, but I felt stuck after the argument, so decided to end it from there! AS FOR THE NEXT ONE-SHOT! It'll be a kind of a touchy subject, so I need AS MUCH OPINION AS POSSIBLE! I won't say much but it involves a school shooting at Caltech. It'll all depend on what you, my readers, want! If you guys don't want it, I won't do it! If you want me to write about it, I will.**

**Again, opinions are needed about this! And suggestions are always welcome!**

**Chai, out!**


	4. Same Love

**Author's Note: Hello all! So, change of plans, the one-shot I had planned will be on hold due to what recently happened, I don't want to make others uncomfortable! So instead, I did a family-related fic with... SHAMY BABIES! In my little head of Shamy thoughts, I have always imagined Sheldon and Amy have 3 kids. A pair of twin (fraternal) boys and a girl (I named them Daniel, Nick and Cassandra )**

**This one is based off of the song "Same Love" by MacLemore and is dedicated to my cousin who just got married to his partner of 10 years! Congrats Chris and Robert! It is also dedicated to June being Pride month!**

. . .

Title: Same Love

Rating: T

Summary: One of Sheldon's and Amy's sons come out to them about being gay.

Daniel and Nick trudged home, groaning. They're first day of junior year was much harder than they expected. Nick was a tall and muscular young man, he had Sheldon's bright blue eyes and hair of mud. He was a linebacker in the school's football team much to Sheldon's dislike, however like Sheldon, he loved science and physics. Daniel was the opposite. He was graceful and a star playing in basketball, his greenish-blue eyes able to show every expression and emotional imaginable. He was thinner and smaller, only a couple inches taller than their mother and like Amy, he had a love of biology and excelled at anatomy and physiology classes.

They walked home with their life-long friends who were also high school students, Leonard and Penny's daughter Ana and Howard and Bernie's son, Roger. Ana, a freshman had Penny's blonde hair which she wore in a short bob cut and had Leonard's cafe colored eyes. Roger was a senior and reached the height of Daniel, he had Howard's creepy, yet adorable charm and his dark hair with Bernadette's grace and patience.

Along with them was another young man who was holding onto Daniel's shamelessly named Owen. Owen was a strong and bright man, he was a little taller than Daniel and had messy and curly blonde hair. Daniel and Owen were partners and have been dating for nearly six months and much to Owen's protest, Daniel hasn't told his parents about them and he was annoyed as he'll ever get out. The only ones who knew were their friends and siblings.

"You know Dan, you can't hide this from your parents forever." He stated, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah, I mean, your mom I can understand already knowing by now. Sheldon's oblivious." Ana added as she put her phone back in her pocket. Nick could only laugh.

"You don't even know how oblivious!" Nick nudged Owen, making him blush.

"I can guess, I have known him for as long as I've lived." 

"Yeah, but you don't live with him." Daniel interjected. "He means well but..." He paused then, trying to find the right words, "he's stubborn and difficult. He'll never understand, he may not even accept it." Soon they reached Howard's and Bernadette's place in which Roger took his leave.

"You have to tell them though. It's part of who you are." Nick reassured. "You're my brother, twin no less and you guys have been dating for a while." 

Finally Daniel gave in and let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll tell them... what with how Meemaw raised our dad I don't think he'll be accepting..." Daniel doubted, knowing his Meemaw, Mary's view on this. In history, he leaned how the years after 2012 was the generation of marriage equality and even though that was 19 years ago, he was afraid. Every gender and every orientation could get married now, the 16, almost 17 year old kid had his knot in his stomach.

When the brothers, Owen and Ana reached the Cooper home, Ana went straight to Nick and Daniel's 13 year old sister Cassandra who was in her last year of middle school and Ana's best friend. Amy was home from work and on her laptop when the boys dropped their thinks lazily near the kitchen table. 

"Hey boys!" Amy greeted, one of her test monkey's on her shoulder. She stood up, signaled for the Capuchin monkey to get off and then hugged her sons and Owen. Amy had her sons when she was 34 and now was 50, but still beautiful. Her hair had hints of gray but was still its chocolatey color. She was curvier, but not fat, she wore the extra weight from her kids beautifully. "How was the first day of school?"

"It was alright, I guess. Senioritis has set in." Nick chuckled, well aware he had another year until he was actually a senior. He received a scorn from his mother. 

"You have another year to go, and even then you will do your best, your father won't stand for slacking off. You know that."

Nick, being the more rebellious twin shrugged. "Fine." He then looked to Daniel who averted his gaze to the ground, trying to hold off on telling.

What about you Danny?" Amy asked.

"It was fine, I got picked for being the group-lead for our cat dissection next week." He smiled and saw his mother glow.

"Excellent! Take pictures!" She then got excited. She could see Daniel being a great doctor one day.

"_And!_" Owen interjected, taking charge. "Dan wants to tell you something." He nudged his boyfriend, making Daniel blush redder than the Flash's uniform. Amy then cocked an eyebrow, concerned.

"What is it Danny?" She gripped gently onto her son's shoulder and brushed stray hairs from his face.

"Well, I.. uh.." Daniel started to sweat. He didn't understand why he was nervous about 'coming out'. This wasn't an issue, or it shouldn't be. "I just... well.. I'm.. g-"

"Gay, I know." That caused his mouth to drop. He had some idea that she knew, but it was unclear.

"How'd you know?" With that Amy shrugged and smiled.

"Mother's instinct!" She proclaimed proudly. "And I assume that Owen is your boyfriend?" Owen gave a coy smile and with that Daniel nodded. She then smiled broadly and hugged Owen. "I always wondered, but I'm glad! You're welcome to our Family Owen."

"What about dad?" Nick asked, ruining the moment. The football player picked up his backpack and took out his Calculus book. "You know how he is when it comes to changes." He sat down and reclined.

"Well whether he likes it or not that's who I am!" Daniel chimed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, sweetie." Amy reassured and then signaled the boys to start homework.

A few hours had past, the boys were done with homework and Daniel and Owen cuddled on the love seat as Nick texted Roger about the NFL football game that was starting on TV. Cassandra and Ana were in the kitchen helping Amy prepare dinner. Suddenly, Daniel heard the garage door open and quickly moved away from Owen so they were both sitting up right.

Moments passed and Sheldon walked in. The Noble prize winner and new president of Caltech walked in and placed his car keys in the bowl beside the garage door; he learned to drive when Amy was pregnant with the boys and it was no easy feat, and yet he doesn't regret learning the skill. Cassandra, being a daddy's girl trotted up to him and hugged him. Sheldon smiled softly and hugged her back. A lot has changed in 17 years. He was used to touch, he wasn't as stubborn, but still difficult to handle at times and he had grown up a lot.

The patriarch of the house walked past the couch and nodded at her sons. Nick lifted his hand in a greeting. Daniel looked back and saw Sheldon greet Amy, smiling at her softly as they began their small conversation. Soon after, Sheldon went upstairs to change and came back down in his usual attire of superhero shirts and took a seat on his desk and began typing up letters to his staff and reading Caltech newsletters.

Daniel looked at his boyfriend and sighed. "I'll tell him after dinner..." Owen shrugged and slouched on the couch, watching the Denver Broncos and San Diego Chargers game. Nick, unlike his friends and team mates, was a Broncos fan and began silently cheering the wide receiver on as he ran 14 yards until a Chargers safety tackled him.

"Now honestly Nicolas, I don't see how you can enjoy such a mind numbing thing." Sheldon murmured. Nick smirked at that and walked over to his dad, slinging an arm around his dad's shoulders.

"Come on, pops. Football is one of the best sports out there." Sheldon let out a chuckled and playfully messed Nick's hair up before returning to work. Nick then did the same to Sheldon, and earned an annoyed look from him.

Another hour passed and dinner was finished, Cassandra said goodbye to Ana as she left to go back home and the boys helped clean the dishes while Owen, being their guest enjoyed tea and made small talk with Amy. Sheldon finished his emails and then slumped on the couch, turning on BBC America and watched an older episode of Doctor Who.

Once finished with his chores, Daniel then nodded at Owen, telling him it was time to tell Sheldon. Daniel nervously walked to his father and sat on the chair perpendicular to him and cleared his throat. Amy and Owen watched on from the kitchen and Nick retreated to his room, wanting to play video games.

"Um, dad?" Sheldon then paused Doctor Who and turned toward him.

"Yes Daniel?" Sheldon sat up and looked towards his son, unaware of his fear in the expression on his face.

"Well dad, I... I need to tell you something..."

"Oh no, you're not looking into Geology are you?!" Daniel blinked, unsure of what to say.

"No! But, this is serious, well.. I'm... I'm gay, and I've always been. And well.. I understand if you're mad and upset.. or disappointed but... I can't hide this any longer." Daniel finally let it all out, he felt relieved, and yet he was tearing up from the fear of his father rejecting him.

"Okay." Sheldon shrugged and turned back to the television. Amy and Owen raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. That went too well.

"Wait, you aren't upset?" Daniel was confused. With his father's strong Christian upbring, he was expecting a little anger from his dad.

Sheldon sensed this and sighed, putting the remote down. "Daniel Flynn Cooper, it is none of my business on who you have coitus with as long as you take the proper precautions. I know you're a smart boy and will take care of yourself."

Daniel smiled and let a tear fall. "Then, I guess I should tell you that Owen is my boyfriend." At that Sheldon nodded.

"As long as sexual intercourse doesn't get in the way of schooling." He said sternly. Daniel blushed at that. It was weird to hear his intellectual of a father telling him to hold off from sex.

Soon it was 9pm and Daniel drove Owen home in his mom's car. They stayed in front of Owen's house, kissing and then conversing about the events that day. Daniel now felt stress-free and Owen was happy he could be himself around his family. Owen left the car, collected his backpack and then leaned back in and kissed Daniel, smiling.

"Love you, goof." Daniel smiled deeply and saw Owen blush.

"I love you too, you big nerd." Owen rebutted endearingly as he closed the car door.

. . .

**It was so fun to type! I literally started this morning and finished about 8 hours later! I hope you all enjoyed it as well!**


	5. Sweater Weather

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, time for a cute one! So, being filled with bonafide Alaskan pride, I have a head-canon of Sheldon being a visiting professor at the University of Alaska:Fairbanks, where I attend, to lecture about the new physics discoveries!**

**This is dedicated to my English professor who got me into minoring in english!**

**After this one-shot, there'll be MUCH MORE M-rated stories! I promise! **

**This one is really short, mainly because it's purpose was to get my writing juices flowing!**

**. . . **

Title: Sweater Weather

Rating: K+

Summary: Sheldon sees the Northern Lights for the first time and discusses with a new friend about Amy.

Sheldon coughed violently as he left the Murie Building. It was negative 40 outside and he still wasn't used to breathing in such cold air. He was a visiting professor for the semester and though it was amazing pay with a free apartment, he regretted his decision right away. He hated how he never saw the sun because he was always inside and how he had to wear ice-cleats everywhere. It was dreadful.

"_One more week, just one... more...week."_ He chanted in his mind. He missed California, he missed the sun, he missed how it never got below 50 in Pasadena... he missed Amy. Next to the time he left for the summer, this is the longest he's been away from her, four months. He missed her smile, her emerald eyes... her... everything. He hated Alaska, it was fine and dandy until October when it dipped to ten below zero and it got worse from there.

While walking to the campus shuttle, he looked at his phone, it was 9pm and he was exhausted. He just finished a lab with aspiring college graduates and it baffled him why the university would schedule three-hour labs so late. Boarding the campus shuttle, he told the driver to take him to the on-campus faculty housing, which he obliged.

Once outside, he was greeted by his neighbor, a visiting English professor from Ohio. He nodded, shivering and just before he opened the apartment door he was stopped by his words.

"The Aurora is out." The man said as he stuffed his hands in his winter coat. Sheldon fought the urge to look. He didn't want to gaze at 'pretty lights', but his curiosity got the better of him and he turned and what he saw astounded him.

The lights were bright; about a 9 on the brightness scale and flashed brilliant shads of teal with minute amounts of red and purple. He's been farther north than this, however, he was so caught up in his objective that he never once looked up at the sky. The pictures on google were nothing compared to seeing the streaks of light fluidly dance across the sky.

"Red is rare, only occurs once every few years supposedly." Dr. Curtis continued. Sheldon walked towards him and stood on the shared balcony, he forgot about the cold. "I bet they don't have anything this pretty in California, huh?" Sheldon chuckled about that.

"Well, there is one thing that is prettier there..." He started, thinking of his girlfriend, Dr. Curtis's cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Sheldon nodded. "My girlfriend." He looked down and then got his phone out from his pocket and removed his gloves, already feeling them getting numb and quickly brought a picture up and showed the man a picture of Amy, her face buried in a book.

"She is a looker." He commented, smiling. He then quickly placed his hands in his pockets, forgetting his gloves were on the balcony's trim. "How long have you been dating?"

"Almost five years now." Sheldon answered and coughed a little, breathing in too much freezing air. Curtis chuckled.

"Make sure you wear a scarf around your mouth and nose next time. You'll get pneumonia like one of my students." Sheldon nodded, duly noting it in his memory.

"You know.. I have a lady waiting for me at home too; two of them actually." Curtis brought his phone out as well and showed Sheldon his lock screen with a picture of his wife and one year old daughter. "Been married to her for 7 years."

Sheldon smiled at this. "Do you miss them?"

"More and more everyday." Curtis then took a picture of the lights with his phone, cursing under his breath. The picture he took didn't do the lights justice and it didn't help that they began receding into the heavens and dimmed. Sheldon took out his again and tried to take a picture as well, it was a little better, but not by much. Quickly he sent the picture to Amy and typed:

_Still not as attractive as you, but it'll have to do until the 17th- S_

He hit send and then placed his hands in the warmth of the pockets. Curtis smiled more at the younger man, knowing love when he saw it.

"You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything." Sheldon whispered, not wanting to show too much emotion. "I want to marry her one day." He blushed at what he said. The words slipped out, as if by instinct. Not that the words weren't true, they were but, he didn't want his hippy-side showing.

"Marriage is one of the most amazing things ever to happen. It is a symbol of dedication and loyalty to one another." Curtis explained, almost poetically.

A few minutes later, the lights had completely disappeared except for a thin, dim line of green light. "Would you like to come in for some tea Dr. Cooper?" Curtis offered and Sheldon accepted, remembering that he out in temperature that could kill him. He wiped the frost off his eyelashes and brows and joined Curtis.

Once inside, the men talked until midnight about their women. Curtis shared stories about how he and his wife met and about their daughter, Gloria. Sheldon in turned shared his story on how he met Amy, about the new changes in his life with her around and how they were going to move in together when he returned. They shared stories about their respectful departments, their students and about their first time in Alaska; about how the leaves fell quickly and how the light-deprivation changed the way the went about their day. It was midnight when Sheldon left to his apartment next door. He glanced out the window, noticing that the Aurora appeared again, with the red streams more prominent this time. He laid in bed, watching them and drifted off, thinking about bringing Amy to see the lights someday.

. . .

**I know, really short! I just wanted it to be short and sweet and I hope I accomplished that!**

**Next story will definitely be juicy! And suggestions are still welcome! I will right any head canon you guys have!**

**- Chai**


	6. It Feels Better Biting Down

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Time for another M-rated story! Upon watching TBBT over the weekend, I recalled the scene wear Sheldon met Amy's mom and wondered... what if they were really like animals in heat after their first time? THUS THIS STORY IS BORN! They may be out of character, but I tried my best to keep them in character as much as I could! For the record, I do not see them being this sex-crazed all the time, however I think that the 2-3 weeks following their first time will be like this until it's out of their systems!  
**

**Let the sexy time begin!**

**. . .**

Title: Biting Down

Rating: VERY Mature!

Summary: To Sheldon, it was definitely a strange turn of events that led to him and Amy's sexual activity. Not that he was complaining.

Something set off in Sheldon and Amy after their first time. Their first time was slow, slightly awkward and romantic, however after that, it changed. It's not that it wasn't romantic, but it seemed after that one night, they started to release the sexual tension that built up secretly between the two after their kiss on the train a year ago.

When Sheldon skyped with Amy's mother and explained their fake sex-life, he discovered he wasn't far from the real thing. Sex didn't control their lives though, work came first and they weren't constantly in bed, but when the mood struck, it couldn't be stopped. It began hours after they lost their virginity to each other.

Sheldon and Amy enjoyed their first shower together, which began innocently enough and ended with Sheldon taking Amy again on the tub's floor. He gripped her rear tightly from behind and carefully slid his length into her and began pumping at a careful pace. Amy moaned, smiling weakly as her clawed the tile wall, her knees on the tub. She could enjoy this new Sheldon Cooper. As he pumped, he left small tender kisses on her neck and shoulder before biting down and sucking.

_ "Hoo!"_Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

A week later, with Sheldon making tea, Amy sauntered into the kitchen. She was in a school girl's outfit, but unlike the one she wore a year ago, this one was much shorter and showed more skin. This time they had done it on the kitchen counter. Sheldon was apprehensive at first, his mild fear of germs holding him back until Amy gripped his erection and positioned it against her and bucked against it. Sheldon stood in between her legs and pushed his cock into her. He loved how the counter made Amy the same eye-level as him; easier to kiss and nibble at.

He moved more rapidly this time, the fear of hurting Amy was no longer there. Sadly, the mood was ruined when Penny walked into the apartment, wanting to invite the couple to dinner. Upon seeing the sight she turned immediately on her heels in a fluid motion and walked out. Sheldon had a scandalized look on his face, frozen inside his girlfriend. Amy couldn't help but laugh.

Present day, and Sheldon sat in his spot on the couch, watching Doctor Who. Suddenly he began thinking about sex with Amy. It still fascinated him that what he has said to Amy's mother was accurate. It was definitely an interesting turn of events since their Valentine's dinner last year and he let it replay in his head.

* * *

After he returned from his 2 months of traveling, their simple kisses turned more heated. He would never forget feeling Amy's tongue with his own the first time. At first, he was scared and pulled away, only to return to her lips less than a second after. It was different, but he wasn't complaining, her tongue was soft and tasted sweet to him, almost like nectar. They did a few more experimental kisses after that, which resulted in a long, cold shower for Sheldon once she left the apartment. Kolinahr started to become useless against the growing desire.

A couple months after that in October, their occasional french kisses turned into full out make-out sessions with experimental rubbing and grinding. What started out as watching scary movies during Halloween ended in Amy straddling Sheldon as he laid on the couch, being propped up by the armrest near his spot. His hands were on her upper thigh and her hands were running through his hair. As an experiment, Amy ground her hips into the obvious bulge in his pants, causing Sheldon to pull away nervously and Amy looked at him apologetically.

After a few tedious seconds he resumed kissing her and started traveling to her neck and left an open-mouthed kiss on the soft flesh before sucking on it. Amy moaned softly and rested her head on his own shoulder. Suddenly she felt Sheldon buck his hips against her, hitting her clit through her underwear which caused her to moan louder. Sheldon did it once more, this time moving her hips back as he moved forward, which caused the same reaction.

He then bit into the sensitive flesh of her neck and earned another loud moan from her, he definitely noted that she liked being bit... Vixen.

* * *

His flashbacks ended there as he heard Amy walk through the front door, dropping her keys in the bowl beside the entry and placed her things on the table. She greeted him before noticing the erection he sported under his pants.

"Well I see someone's excited to see me." She bantered, giving him a coy smile. Sheldon bared his teeth and smiled shyly and attempted to hide it with a couch pillow. Amy smirked and stood before him on the couch before kneeling between his legs and began undoing his pants. Sheldon blushed deeper and closed his eyes, anticipating what Amy had planned. They've never done it on the couch before, which he definitely wasn't opposed to.

He then felt his penis leave his underwear and wondered why she was keeping his pants on and suddenly bolted up right and opened his eyes at what he felt. He witnessed Amy kissing the tip of him before sliding him in her mouth. Sheldon watched her, his mouth agape. No doubt she was a vixen; a sexy, driven, and dirty vixen. He was about to protest, unsure if she wanted to put her mouth there but a groan escaped instead. All logic had left him and he placed his large hand behind her head, running his fingers through her hair. The TV that played reruns of Doctor Who was now ignored.

Moments passed until he opened his eyes again and saw Amy look up at him as she bobbed up and down on her. The look she gave set him off, using all his strength, he urged her to get on top of him. She complied, though Sheldon did most of the work himself. He nearly yanked her skirt, tights and panties off before sinking himself into her. Amy yelped, surprised at his urgency and then took control herself after he was fully inside. She loved him inside her, it was definitely worth the nearly five year wait and it'll never get old to her.

As Amy rode him, he kissed her passionately, his tongue flicking against hers. He then pulled away, wanting to try an idea he had read up on. He snaked his arms around the middle of her back and whispered in her ear.

"Lean back..." Amy looked at him, panting and obeyed, she wrapped her legs around him for support and leaned back, Sheldon's arms supporting and hugging her. He was still sitting upright and she used his knees to help her balance, her body now hovering over the couch. This position was intense for Amy as her body already began quivering slightly. It required Sheldon to do most of the work, but Amy helped by grinding once he pushed her against him.

Once Amy was more comfortable and used to the amplified friction on her g-spot, she began moving with him as fast as she was able. Using his knees as her anchor, she pivoted with him, causing their moans to grow louder and more frequently.

"Dear Lord, Amy!" Sheldon growled and learned towards her more, kissing her neck until he bit down somewhat forcefully on the skin on her neck, sucking and moved her even more rapidly around him, until he felt Amy pulse and shiver, shouting his name . Sheldon was immediately after, hugging Amy and moving her faster around him as he spilled into her, moaning against her neck and groaning her name. Sheldon stayed in her, panting and sweating and leaned back into the couch, Amy following him.

"That was new... where'd you learn that?" Amy asked, panting and blushing. That position was now her favorite.

Sheldon chuckled and swallowed. "I read online that certain positions will hit a female's G-spot better.. this was one of them." Amy smiled widely at that, she was grateful to have a boyfriend that cared about her sexual needs... even though it took forever and a day to satisfy those needs.

Once Amy felt that she could walk without falling she lifted off of him and studied her boyfriend. She found it sexy when he was still clothed with his manhood exposed. Sheldon could say the same for Amy, she only had the top portion of her clothes on. Her entire bottom half of her clothing in a pile between his legs. He considered if he had a thing for her being bottomless, which he was okay with; he loved her round rear and soft legs, it was one of the things he admired.

Amy then bent over to gather her clothing, intentionally giving Sheldon a perfect view of her womanhood. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but to no avail. He blushed deeply at the view of his semen coming out of her a little and that sent him over the edge. He stood up and smacked Amy's rear as she stood upright, making her release an "Oh my!" from her lips.

"Dr. Fowler, go to the bedroom, now." He ordered in a hoarse, low voice and practically rushed to the bedroom with Amy not far behind. Both of them removed the remainder of their clothing and nearly jumped into bed. Sheldon climbed over her and kissed her deeply, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as Sheldon pushed into her for the second time that day. Amy broke the kiss and then motioned for Sheldon to sit up more, once he did Amy brought her legs to his shoulders and he then leaned forward again. He moaned at this new take on a simple position, it made him sink deeper into her.

As per usual, Sheldon held Amy's hands above her head, holding them tightly and moved into her rapidly. His mouth moved to her jawline and left little kisses on her, her moans filling his ear and he worked harder for her moans. He loved her noises; he loved her. He then lifted his head away from her and closed his eyes tightly as he moved harder and faster still until Amy hit her second orgasm, arching her back and nails digging into his hands.

He continued his thrusts a few moments after she had climaxed and came himself and then collapsed on Amy, panting and exhausted. He rolled off of her, panting heavily and soaked in sweat; he was already tired after their first round, and he nearly passed out after this one.

"Remember when I told your mother that we're like wild animals in heat?" He asked, looking at her. She giggled and looked back at him, her chest heaving.

"Yep." Was all she said. He loved how they looked after they made love. Her hair was a mess, as was his; she was flushed and glowing and he was certain that he sported rosy cheeks. He looked her over, noticing that her legs were quivering from the after-shock of her orgasm.

"I think it's a pretty accurate representation to how we really are during coitus."

Amy let out a breathy laugh. "Well, if you consider having intercourse twice in less than a two hour span is like wild animals in heat... I'll have to agree with your hypothesis." She then lazily rolled into him, nuzzling up between his arm and chest and rested her head on his chest. She smiled as she listened his still rapid heartbeat until it slowed as he fell asleep.

. . .

**I loved typing this! This chapter in itself was a 2-day process and I'm so happy with the results! As said, I tried to keep them in character for the most part. A special thanks to my best friend who revised it to prevent any typos!  
**


	7. TKO

**Author's Note: Hello! Time for another M-rated one shot! This topic was suggested by Crabbcakes! The topic was too juicy to resist and I started right away once they suggested it!**

**. . .**

Title: TKO

Rating: M

Summary: Amy pays Sheldon an unexpected visit at Caltech and gets punished for distracting him.

Sheldon paced around his office, intently studying his white board. He was close to proving string theory, he knew it. Yet, he was still far from winning that fateful Noble Prize because of Amy, the biggest distraction in his life. He scoffed, and walked towards the whiteboard, erasing an equation and re-writing it, using a different format. He stepped back a little and cocked an eyebrow and began doing the math in his head until he heard a knock on his opened office door.

Amy stood there in her long blue trench coat, smiling and Sheldon smiled back. "Well, hello Dr. Fowler." He walked towards her and once he was sure that no one will look, he hugged her and pecked her on the lips. "What do I owe this unexpected visit?" He noticed her holding two bags full of food and was rather confused as to why she was still in her lab coat.

"Well, I finished the work I planned early and thought you'd like some lunch." She shrugged and set the food on his desk; her plan was now in action. It'd be two weeks since they last had sex, the first week was because Sheldon came down with a horrible flu, the second was because Amy's period had come and she couldn't wait any longer. She needed him as much as her lab monkeys needed their cigarettes or cocaine.

She brought him spaghetti with hotdogs in it, his favorite. She also brought him brownies that she had made. "Have I ever told how much I enjoy your cooking?" She complimented, finishing off his plate and reclined on her chair. She smiled, blushing lightly as she shuffled on Sheldon's desk, taking another bite of her portion. She admired Sheldon as he chewed on a brownie, he was dressed more formally than he usually does, sporting a light blue-gray button up, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a simple gray and black striped tie to compliment his attire.

"You could stand to mention it more." She joked and set the plate down and got off his desk. Sheldon looked at her, confounded as to what she was doing. She then closed the door and sauntered back to Sheldon and surprised him by sitting on her lap and ambushed his lips. Sheldon at first tried to pull away, then decided to play the game she had gotten herself into. Sheldon reciprocated the kiss and traced his tongue along her lips, which Amy deepened the kiss in return.

The physicist's hands reached the buttons of her lab coat and undone them, tugging the coat down, revealing that Amy was in his favorite outfit of her's: her schoolgirl uniform. It hit Sheldon that she wanted to have coitus in his office, he then continued their ruse and pulled away from Amy, acting angry.

"Dr. Fowler, I highly doubt this is appropriate for the workplace." He scolded. Amy took him too seriously and slowly got off from top of him, wrapping the lab coat back up and began buttoning it up.

"Sorry, I just... I was just trying to spice things up."

"I sure hope you're sorry, that was extremely inappropriate of you," He started and stood up, walking around her. "I feel as though punishment is in order." He fought to show his smirk and walked up to her.

"Okay, what do I get? A strike? Demerit?" She frowned more, embarrassed that she even tried to seduce him. She felt as though she was a fool to even think that Sheldon Cooper would be so open-minded about sex in the office.

"I have something better in mind, remove your coat." Amy was confused by the request, but complied nonetheless. "Now bend over my desk." He growled, his voice giving away his full intentions.

"_Oh my God, Sheldon's gonna spank me... over his desk!" _Amy obeyed eagerly, removing her white coat and bent over his desk, none of them caring about the papers that fell to the floor. Sheldon blushed at her willingness and took his place behind her.

He took a moment to admire her clothed rear, raised invitingly towards him and placed one of his hands on her lower back to keep her still and used the other to strike her, testing how hard he should do it. He heard Amy stifle a moan from her lips and she flinched slightly.

He then hit a little harder, this time an obvious mewl leaving her lips. He then switched things up and grabbed the waistband of her skirt, removing the garment and her underwear, exposing her bare rear end. He bit his lip and smoothed his hand on her, the soft skin already flushed from Sheldon's hard slaps. As if by instinct, he smacked her again, harder than any of the previous times. This time he heard Amy yelp his name and shook his hand, stinging a little.

Once Amy was certain that her 'punishment' was over she stood up again, only to be pushed down against the wooden desk again. She blushed as she felt Sheldon grip her hips and flip her. He then hovered over her and took her ear lobe between his lips. "Punishment isn't over, little lady."

"_Hoo!_" She blushed even more so, paying attention to Sheldon's ministrations on her body, traveling down her neck and leaving kisses and small bites, stopping at the collar of her shirt. With skill, he loosened the tie and began unbuttoning her shirt, leaving both the tie and shirt on, her red colored bra exposed. He let out a low groan, pulling one of the cups of her bra down, taking her taut nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on the flesh.

She couldn't believe that her boyfriend, someone that was terrified of germs, was going to take her on his desk, with the chance of being caught. She moaned softly as he trailed his tongue against her soft stomach and stopped at her delicate folds. He then stood up, and hovered over her again and looked into her eyes as fingers from one of his hands explored her most intimate region, the other resting on her hip.

He then sank two fingers into her and bit his lip. "I'd say that you're enjoying this." Amy couldn't speak as he pumped his fingers in her and pressing on her g-spot each time he passed it. Amy soon relaxed her body on the desk, feeling the heat in her body build up, her moans and calls to Sheldon getting increasingly louder. Sheldon bent his head down to meet Amy's lips, his tongue attacking hers as he added a third finger inside her, causing her to go over the edge, screaming inside his mouth to muffle the sound. She arched her back as he moved his fingers faster to make her orgasm last as long as possible.

He withdrew his fingers and pulled away as she calmed, pecking her on the lips before turning her around again, undoing his belt. Amy groaned and swallowed as she heard him undo his pants and pull them down just until his erection was exposed. He used one hand to guide his cock where it needed to be as the other one caressed her sore butt.

He pushed into her slowly, savoring the new position. They never tried anything like this and she felt differently around him in this position. Amy's moans told him she felt the same way. She gripped his desk like her life depended on it as he slowly began surging inside her, teasingly slow. Both of his hands were on her hips, his fingers digging into her bone.

"Sheldon... please... faster." She nearly begged and he complied, but only by a little. She let out a lust-filled sigh and arched her back toward him and ground against him, trying to tease him in return. Sheldon groaned and increased his speed again, panting, He then moved his hands to her thighs and lifted her on the desk more, her legs leaving the floor as he began thrusting harder into her.

Once he was sure that Amy was used to him, he quickened his pace, his hands returning on her rear and hips. "Oh, my!" Amy moaned, surprised at his suddenly frantic pace, but definitely enjoying it to the fullest.

"Now, Dr. Fowler, I hope you learned your lesson about not distracting me at work, so you won't have to be bent over my desk again." He panting and then got closer to her, hovering directly over her and nibbled at her neck, knowing that biting was one of her weaknesses. "Or is that what you wanted?"

Amy shivered at his tone, loving this new, dominant side of Sheldon. Amy nodded, loving their little game they played. He slowed his thrusts back to a teasingly slow pace, but in turn made longer strokes, pulling until his penis was nearly out and then forcefully pushed back in to the base.

Amy rested her head on his desk, looking up at him and at his blue eyes, his pupils large with desire. She was getting frustrated at his pace, wanting... no, _needing _him. "Sheldon, pl-"

He then stopped. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She shuttered at how hoarse his voice was which made her ache for him more so, feeling his finger tip squeeze her.

Amy growled and changed her wording, "Please, _Dr. Cooper_... I need you." She pleaded and then he started at a frantic, madman pace once again and stayed at that pace, thinking she has had enough teasing. He began to pant loudly, occasionally moaning and biting the back of her neck again. He heard Amy's moans become more frequent and noticed that she covered her mouth in the crook of her elbow, not wanting to get too loudly. He continues his movements for several minutes, but it felt like hours for Amy, amazing, pleasure filled hours. She called Sheldon's name again and shook almost violently as she reached another orgasm with Sheldon following close behind.

He slowed his motions as he came and then stopped. He carefully pulled out and grabbed a tissue, wiping himself off and threw it in the waste basket. Sheldon then flipped Amy and help her off his desk and gave her a tissue as well. Once they cleaned up, Amy began to get dressed and fix her hair. Sheldon fixed his pants and tucked in his shirt. They spent a few minutes picking up the mess of papers that covered the office floor and Sheldon sent Amy on her way with a peck on the lips, letting out a breathy chuckle as she left with a dazed, 'just fucked' expression.

As she walked away, Leonard and Howard rounded the corner and noticed Amy's flushed face and messy hair. They walked into Sheldon office and saw him, his face red and hair out of place like Amy's. They grinned at each other, knowing all too well what happened.

"You dog!" Leonard commented, surprising Sheldon as he placed the rest of his papers back on his desk. His blush said it all.

"Who knew, Sheldon having sex in his office... that's the last thing I expected." Howard joked and crossed his arms. Sheldon blushed and scoffed at his friends. "Next to the fact that he now has sex..."

"And the last time. Damn woman got me distracted." He murmured, frustrated at his friends and walked towards his whiteboard again.

"Sure it is, buddy." Leonard chimed. "Sure it is." He repeated and walked off with Howard. Sheldon heard his friends laugh a little in disbelief and he rolled his eyes. He grabbed his phone and pulled Amy's messages up and typed to her.

'Come in here unannounced again and you'll be getting much more scolding_. -S'_

He was being serious of course, however playful thoughts entered his mind, not that he minded. Amy was always an exception in his life and he tolerated her disruptions more than anyone. He set his phone down and heard it buzz a few seconds later, fishing it out of his pocket he read her short text,

_'Duly noted, I'll be around Dr. Cooper. -Amy'_

_ "_That vixen will never let me work." He breathed as he continued to his work, his mind still foggy.

. . .

**This one was so fun to do! I thoroughly enjoy 'take-charge' Sheldon! As always, suggestions are always welcome!**

_**Chai**_


	8. September

**Author's Note: Hey all! So, originally I was going to type up a suggested one-shot, but got a really cute idea and I just.. I couldn't wait to type it up! So.. off-topic real quick...**

**I want to thank _each and everyone of you_ who have reviewed, followed this story, and/or followed me. All you lovelies make my day brighter and I'm so happy that these series of one shots are so positively viewed! I love the suggestions I get and it's extremely fun to type the ideas of others! We have quite a wait until Season eight's premiere, so I'm hoping my stories satisfy your daily-dose of Shamy!**

**This one is based on _September _from Earth, Wind and Fire**

**. . .**

Title: September

Rating: T

Summary: The entire group goes to the Beach to enjoy the weather and Amy teaches Sheldon how to swim. Takes places right after Sheldon returns, in September.

"I don't see why I have to go. I don't even know how to swim." Sheldon huffed in Amy's car as they drove. They were going to the beach in Malibu, about an hour or so drive.

"Because we're all going, that includes you. We want to enjoy the last days of summer. Just at least try to get excited about it."

I'd rather be at work." Amy sighed and let the subject go. At least he decided to go anyway.

When they arrived, everyone helped unpack Howard's car; they brought a grill to make burgers and hotdogs on as well as marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers for s'mores. Once unpacking was finished, Sheldon laid down towels for himself and Amy and reluctantly took off his shirt and sat cross-legged.

Amy pulled her cover-up over her head, revealing a light green two piece; the top being a halter top tank that accentuated her breasts. Sheldon blushed, seeing more skin than he's ever seen of her and tried to avert his eyes but only looked towards her again, taking note of how her swim suit matched his trunks, green; however his had the white Green Lantern symbol on the side. Once Amy got situated, she started walking towards the ocean

"I'm going for a swim with Penny and Emily, wanna come with?" Amy asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Amy I already told you, I don't know how to swim." Sheldon explained nonchalantly. Amy frowned, she couldn't imagine not knowing how to swim; it was one of her favorite activities.

"You don't have to, but you should go into the water at least." Amy attempted, only to be turned down by Leonard.

"You can try, he won't go near water. Believe me, we've tried. It once got to the point of Howard pushing him in to a pool once at the ten-foot point, he was clinging to the edge for dear life." Leonard chuckled. "He didn't talk to us for a week."

"Well... okay, but if you change your mind, feel free to join us." Amy left and joined Penny and the new member of their group of friends, Emily and slowly walked into the cool water until it got deep enough to the point of her having to swim, her feet leaving the sand. Once she reached Penny, who was reclining on an inter-tube, and Emily who just floated on her back, she tread water, feeling at home in the ocean.

"Is it true that Dr. Whackadoo can't swim?" Penny asked, sitting up in the tube. Amy shrugged.

"Yeah, he's apparently scared of the ocean. From what he's told me, his brother nearly drowned him when he was 7 in Galveston."

Emily turned on her stomach and dived underwater before surfacing again. "Poor guy. He has no idea what he's missing." She joined in. The girls then looked towards their friends, Sheldon and Leonard were building a sand sculpture of some sort of molecule, Raj was beginning to enter the water with Howard while Bernadette was sun tanning, determined to get tan.

As the others enjoyed the water, Sheldon watched as Leonard began to join them, Bernadette soon followed. He was always fascinated by water, but after his childhood he didn't want to risk anything, and yet... he felt lonely. Every one else could swim but him and though he usually enjoyed being alone, this was an exception. He began enjoying himself there and soon found himself alone. Soon he saw Amy ride lazily back to shore on a small wave. She was simply graceful in the water, even though on land she was clumsy as he'll ever get out.

"You want to go in now?" She asked as she grabbed a towel to dry herself off a little. Her eyes looked into his, pleadingly.

"Well, I..." He was interrupted then by her.

"Do you trust me?" She held out her hand, hoping he'd take it, and by her surprise he did and stood up. They walked back to the edge of the water, after a few apprehensive steps into the wter, he began walking at a normal pace. This made the rest of the group stop and look.

"I'll be damned." Penny muttered. The water was now to Sheldon's knees and he hasn't flinched or stopped, he just walked with Amy. When the water was up to Amy's lower stomach, she had an idea on how to teach Sheldon how to swim; making him have so much fun that the fear was gone. She then stopped, which made Sheldon nervous. The water only reached his hips, but he started to get second thoughts until he felt a bunch of water hit his upper body, realizing that Amy had splashed him.

He was about to get mad until she did it again, this time running off. "Vixen!" He called and chased after her, the water now reaching his stomach. When he caught up to her, he splashed her back, laughing. She continued, splashing him again and then dived into the water, disappearing. Sheldon's eyes widened, worried about his girlfriend until she resurfaced right in front of his and pecked his lips and slashed again.

Her plan was working, Sheldon slowly made it to deeper and deeper water until the water reached his chest as he gained confidence. The group continued to watch, amazed at how much Sheldon improved in the span of 15 minutes. Soon, Amy began swimming, unable to touch the bottom and splashed again, Sheldon took a step forward, unsure and then splayed himself on his stomach and began swimming a little, focusing on Amy as she gracefully paddled.

The group cheered him on until he grabbed onto Penny's inter tube. "You tricked me!" He said accusingly at Amy, who just gave a hearty laugh. Penny jokingly splashed Sheldon before hopping off the floating tube.

"Okay, I did, but you enjoyed it." She said matter-of-factly.

"That may be true..." He muttered and tried to get on the inter tube, clumsy falling off as it flipped over on him. He resurfaced with a deep gasp and clung back onto it. Amy smiled at him, happy that he trusted her like that. Soon, she began teaching him how to tread water, dive and resurface until he felt comfortable enough to do it on his own without Amy nearby.

After an hour, Sheldon was able to swim almost as gracefully as Amy, no longer doing an awkward version of the doggie paddle. Soon they began swimming to shallower water, but before their feet touched the ground, Amy grabbed Sheldon by the shoulders and dived, kissing him underwater. The new sensation started him but he soon melted and deepened the kiss, his tongue ravishing hers until they both needed air and broke the kiss.

"Hm.. interesting." Sheldon said, licking his lips.

"What?" Amy was now nervous, afraid he didn't like it.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I believe that was my favorite kiss thus far." Sheldon stated as he continued swimming until his feet touched the water and he began walking again. Amy then let out a "Hoo!" and followed it.

The rest of the day was eventful, the group played an intense game of Chicken which resulting in Sheldon and Amy winning most of the time due to how tall Amy was on his shoulders and how stable Sheldon was on his feet. After which they grilled hotdog and hamburgers and soon used the dying fire of the coal-powered grill to make s'mores. Sheldon and Leonard finished their molecule sand sculpture which was serotonin, Sheldon explained why they had picked that, resulting in a public kiss from Amy.

In the evening, Sheldon waded back into the water with Amy in tow and picked her up bridal style, smirking. "Um, Sheldon... what are you doing?" Amy asked, blushing. It surprised her that someone as skinny as him could pick her with ease, but she also knew that he was the strongest among the men in the group.

"Getting you back for tricking me." He smiled, playfully as Amy's mouth dropped. Sheldon adjusted Amy in his grasp and threw her into deeper water, laughing and running back to shore. Howard laughed and looked at Bernadette.

"You know... look at him now, it's hard to believe that this is Sheldon." He shook his head, surprised. "Amy's definitely done a great deal to him, in a good way."

"Yeah, I wonder if he realizes it." Bernadette added, watching Sheldon as he gently pushed Amy into the water, both were blissfully unaware of their friends watching them. Earlier in the day, he didn't touch her in public as per usual and now it seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off her, whether it be playing chicken, dragging her back into the water, or throwing her.

"Oh, I think he does..." Penny added and leaned into Leonard. "You know.. in his own Sheldon Cooper way."

. . .

**Fun fact... this was how I learned how to swim when I was 10! I literally was unaware that I was swimming until I was like "wait.. wheres the bottom?" like 5 minutes after messin' around with my friends**.

**I really enjoyed doing this one! I was listening to that song while typing this and I couldn't help but smile! I hope you guys like it as much as I liked typing it!**

_**Chai**_


	9. Mini Cooper

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, sorry for the slow updates, I was at work for the past few days, but I had just enough time to whip up something small! This one is REALLY small but I thought I'd write it down!**

**. . . **

Title: It Won't be Like This for Long

Rating: K+  
Summary: Sheldon skypes with the group after his nephew was born.

Early in the morning, a boy was born. Sheldon tried his best to not pass out as the bloodied newborn cried and was placed on his twin's chest and wiped off. The infant was soon taken, weighed and cleaned before returning in a blue polka-dot blanket.

"Congratulation Missy, your little boy is a healthy seven pounds and two ounces." The midwife stated as she handed the baby boy, now named Michael to her mother. Sheldon then left his sister side at that moment and grabbed his tablet before leaving the delivery room.

Calling Amy, he knew she'd be at his apartment with the others since they planned on a family-like breakfast together. He was exhausted, staying up all night with his sister and mother, he left hand was sore from being gripped so tightly and he was hungry and felt like he needed a boiling hot shower. Seconds later, Amy answered and the entire gang grouped around her.

"Good morning, Sheldon! How's Missy?" Amy greeted, Sheldon yawned.

"As good as any woman would be after pushing out a baby." Sheldon answered, still yawning.

"What's his name?" Amy asked.

"How much does he was weigh?" "Bernadette blurted.

"His name is Michael Alexander Matthews... not the name I would've given a child, but it'll have to do. He weighs just over seven pounds; not sure why his weight is important to you women."

"Can we see him?" Leonard asked and took a sip of the coffee he had.

"I guess you can." Sheldon shrugged and took the tablet back to the delivery room. He took a seat next to Missy and turned the tablet towards the bundle in her arms. She in part adjusted the blanket to reveal the baby's face. Michael was sleeping, his hands were fisted and in front of his face as he was swaddled by his mother. Sheldon heard the group let out calling of 'aw' and 'how cute' until he placed the tablet back into his lap. "Happy?"

"Shelly don't you want to hold your nephew?" His mother asked and Sheldon turned his face away from the tablet.

"Well I don't think..."

"Oh come one Sheldon, hold him." He turned his eyes to the tablet and looked at Amy. Sheldon rolled his eyes. "_Women can be so sentimental over a tiny human"._

"Very well..." He muttered, placing the tablet on a nearby table and the group around Amy's tablet smiled as they saw Sheldon's leave the view of the tablet and return with an infant in tow. His large arm supported the baby and Sheldon expression changed. Amy could tell it was that of slight nervousness, and yet, something more.

He never held a newborn before and had no idea how to handle the situation. Missy assured him that he was holding Michael correctly; his head was nestled securely in the crook of Sheldon's elbow and his body resting in the space between Sheldon's arm and body. Sheldon free hand moved to the rest of his nephew's body and his hand rested there almost protectively.

He was silent, at that moment, the baby awoken and cooed and opened his little hands as his yawned.

"Sheldon.." Amy called endearingly.

"I can't believe Sheldon is so calm about this." Missy crossed her arms and smiled. "He always hated babies, he wouldn't even hold our cousins or go near them when we were younger."

"Hold your finger out for him Sheldon." Penny almost ordered.

Sheldon scowled at his sister and then turned to his tablet again to scold Penny. "Oh please.." He tried shaking it off and turned back to the infant. Then, he moved his hand from the newborn's stomach and balled his hand up before offering the infant his pointer finger. The group in Pasadena smiled at their friend as the infant gripped onto his finger tightly.

"Fascinating..." He smiled a little at his nephew, unaware of how stronger babies truly were. Sheldon felt his nephew cling onto his finger, which only was covering a portion of the man's finger and smiled a little more.

"You're really good with him." Bernadette complimented, and Sheldon quickly got rid of his smile, not wanting to seem like a hippy to his friends. He brushed off the blonde's comment and returned the baby to his sister almost reluctantly. His chest felt colder now that the baby was gone and he grabbed his tablet.

The group dispersed and it was just Amy and Sheldon, she smiled as she saw Sheldon yawn again. "I should let you go... I can see you haven't slept at all."

"Well, I did stay up all night, only logical that I sleep."

"Call me when you wake up, okay?"

Sheldon once again yawned, "Okay, good-bye Dr. Fowler."

"Sleep well, Dr. Cooper." And then the call was closed with Amy wearing the biggest smile possible.

. . .

**Told you guys it was a short chapter! I just wanted to add more fluff to the chaos of my stories!**

**Chai**


	10. All of Me

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, this one is kinda angst-y! But don't worry, it'll have a happy ending! I got a prompt from a _total tumblr sweetie _about a fire at Amy's work and Sheldon gets extremely worried about whether she made it or not! As for my writing style, I am going to fix it up an make it more detailed.. hopefully I will succeed!**

**Sheldon will be out a character for this, but only because well.. we don't know how he would react to something like this.**

**. . . **

Title: All of Me

Rating: T for mentions of death and sensitive topics

Summary: Amy's department building is set on fire and Sheldon worries about her well-being.

Sheldon's day at work began as any other. He was discovering more about string theory, and he believed that he was close to proving it to be confirmed, however he had texted Amy around 11 AM about lunch and when he checked his phone for an update, there was none and he shrugged it off, figuring she was still upset over the argument they had earlier in the day.

He was glad Amy accepted a full-time position at Caltech and his fears of working with his significant other were long gone, especially after he had left Pasadena for the summer. They worked out their issues and she began to slowly move in with him and lived at her apartment part-time. Leonard had moved out and things began to finally go as planned.

Suddenly, he heard the fire alarms and calmly left. As per the Relationship Agreement, Amy and Sheldon were to meet at the cafeteria's entrance if there was an emergency at the university. She was not there. He soon found his friends near the quad of the college, their mouths agape. He didn't understand what the commotion was about until he looked further. The biology building was set ablaze; the building where Amy worked.

_"Amy..." _Instinct controlled him then as he nearly sprinted to the blazing building, only to be stopped by the campus police. "Amy!"

He fought the police officers holding him down, but to no avail. "Let me go! My girlfriend is in there!"

"Sir, you need to calm down and let the fire fighters work. As far as we know, everyone has left the building." The police men led him to a bench that was save from the fire's heat. Sheldon tried to relax and with a shaky hand he covered his mouth nervously.

"How do you know!?" He retorted, angry and scared.

Quickly, Sheldon grabbed his phone and frantically called Amy. No answer. He began hyperventilating. _"She's fine... she's fine... she'll be okay..." _He called again, still no answer. And again, and again until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was Leonard.

"Buddy, I... any word from Amy?" He had a fear-stricken expression as well, Raj had his hand balled up against his mouth and Howard was on the phone with Bernadette, his voice shaken.

Sheldon shook his head and the tears began falling. "Leonard I... I'm scared... Amy never has ignored my calls this long..." Leonard didn't know what to say and just sat next to his best friend.

"We.. we got into a fight earlier and... what if... what if she's hurt.. I... I gotta know." Sheldon stuttered. He never felt this scared and helpless. Not when his father died; not even when he had left Pasadena. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm sure things are fine... if you'd like we can look for her near the ambulances. If anything she's there getting looked over for any injuries." Leonard tried to be reassuring, but he knew that there was a chance she wasn't there.

Sheldon stood up and the scene around him was surreal. Students and professors alike were hurt to some degree. Some had minor burns, others had cuts from jumping out of windows in a last ditch ever. Most luckily, left the fire unscathed. And the few that didn't make it past the fires blaze were covered in white blankets. Sheldon saw this and thought the worst.

Sheldon suddenly bent himself over and threw up, coughing. _"Please don't be Amy... Please don't let any of those be Amy..." _He soon felt himself being lifted back up by Leonard and Raj. He was crying then, throat burning from vomit and his footing questionable. He looked away from the scene and tried his best to stay focused on his goal: to find Amy.

They looked for minutes, checked every ambulance, every gurney, every corner of the parking lot. There was still no sign of Amy. Penny and Bernadette soon arrived and were shocked at the scene. The fire had weakened, but was only 20% contained. When the fire was drowned on the first two floors, more bodies were pulled out, making Sheldon vomit again. Penny hugged him once he finished and cried as well. Some of the people were still alive when being pulled out, their crying being audible from across the quad. None of the bodies were Amy.

Sheldon considered this a blessing and a curse at the same time. Amy worked on the second floor and he breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that Amy didn't burn to death was somewhat comforting, if not barely. He was still shaking, his tears had calmed but only because he had ran out of energy; or so he thought. He began crying again, the heals of his hands digging into his eyes as the argument between the two replayed in his head.

_"Sheldon, I thought that after your little 'adventure' that you would be more open to change!" Amy was frustrated and slammed her mug on the kitchen island. She has recently asked him if they could switch out some of the furniture in the apartment with some of her's. She thought it was logical seeing as her couch,chairs and dressers were in newer condition. Plus, she didn't want to sell all of it._

_ "I am, but you need to understand that I've had this furniture for years. I can't just replace with something new and...girly." He argued back._

_ "Most of this wasn't yours to begin with Sheldon! It was Leonard's"_

_ "Well, yes... but..."_

_ "But nothing Sheldon! I now understand why Leonard and Penny were so tired with your attitude sometimes!" Amy nearly yelled and scowled at him, Sheldon being oblivious as always._

_ "My attitude!? I'm acting the way I usually act! You're the one whose throwing a hissy-fit!" Amy had enough, she was done with him today. _

_ "You know what, Sheldon? I'll be moving my stuff back to my place! I don't think we're ready for this!" She stormed out and slammed the apartment door behind her. He was mad as well. She knew that Sheldon needed a ride to work and left. Reluctantly, he had gone to Leonard's new place at 4B and asked him._

Sheldon shook the thought out of his head and sniffed. He never knew that he could be so emotional over someone. He never cried this bad when his father died, but with that, the flashbacks of his drunken father numbed the feeling of him being gone.

This... this was too different. He loved Amy as an equal, as a significant other, She was his better half, and it didn't help his broken state knowing that they had fought right before this happen. It didn't help that they confessed that they loved each other (to each other) a week before. It didn't help that he felt at home with her in his bed. Nothing helped him calm down.

"Sheldon... there has to be a reason why she hasn't answered your calls." Penny bent down, sitting on her knees and looked at Sheldon dead square in the eyes.

"Penny, Amy has never _not _answered my calls; she always texts me on time, she... she would've especially tried getting in touch with me after _this!" _Sheldon returned Penny's hard stare, holding in more tears. His chest hurt, his breathing was shaky and he felt faint.

Penny broke down then and cried again. She was tougher than Sheldon, but the facts Sheldon gave her were true and hurt. Amy was meticulous in her communication. She wouldn't keep out of touch unless she was seriously hurt... or worse. Bernadette then hugged her husband and cried as well. Leonard hugged his fiance and Raj lowered his head as tears fell.

Then, a glimmer of hope. Sheldon's phone rang and his face lit up. _"Amy."_ His relief was short lived when he realized it was the hospital. _"No..."_ He reluctantly answered, his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Hello...?"

"Yes, is this Sheldon Cooper?"

He stood up quickly, his eyes wide, praying to a God that he didn't believe in. _"Please don't let them call for me to identify a body."_

"Y...yes?" His friends looked up at him and he mouthed who it was, making the five of them jump up.

"Yes, I was directed to call you. Amy... Fowler was checked in recently and you were her emergency contact and-"

"Is she okay?!" He asked, almost a yell.

"She has some first degree burns and some cuts and one second degree burn. Minor lung damage and a broken wrist from jumping out of her office, but she's fine. She's a fighter, Mr. Cooper. Not just anyone could survive a jump like that and walk away from it like she did." Sheldon didn't bother correcting him about his name, Amy was safe and on her way to a quick recovery.

_"I know she is..." _He cleared his throat. "I'm on my way." He then hung up and let out a sob and choked a little.

"She's okay..." He breathed and the gang let out a sigh. Penny wiped her eyes and grabbed her car keys from her pocket.

"Come on Sheldon. I'll take you there!" Penny jogged to her car and Sheldon followed closely behind.

They were there quickly, thanks to Penny's frantic driving. He was checked in as a visitor and led to her room and the sight scared him. Amy looked terrible. Her left arm was in a cast just below her elbow. Her right hand had a large second degree burn that was covered in gauze and she had minor cuts on her nose and cheeks. There were cuts and burns on her shins and calves. Her face and legs were covered in soot and smoke and there was a nasal oxygen tube around her face.

He knocked his signature knock on the open door. "Amy." She weakly turned her head and smiled and her eyes watered.

"Sheldon." She cracked and tried to sit up and winced, only to sink back into the hospital bed. Sheldon rushed to her side, ignoring his fear of hospitals and sat on a chair beside her bed.

"How are you doing?" Sheldon carefully caressed her right hand, noticing that the smoke on her transferred to him. He didn't care and he let another tear fall as he heard his girlfriend cough a little.

"I'm good.. considering." He sighed at that and began his lecture.

"Amy, what were you thinking. You could have been killed by jumping out of your office like that... why didn't you call me? Or text me? Or-"

Amy sighed and looked into his blue eyes. "I would've been killed if I didn't. I landed in the foliage at the bottom, I'm fine. I left my phone in the lab when the fire alarm was started... I didn't think about taking it," She paused to cough. "My door was blocked by the fire, I had no choice. It was either get seriously hurt and live or..." She explained grimly before then stopping. Sheldon understood and stood up to sit on the side of her hospital bed and hugged her gently.

"I thought I lost you... I already lost my Pop-Pop, my father and Professor Proton... I couldn't handle another loss... especially your loss." He let it go again then and sobbed in relief. Amy cried as well and coughed in between. He released her and gently squeezed her gauze covered hand gently

"How.. um... how long will you be coughing like that." Amy shrugged and cleared her throat.

"A few days. I'll have to wear this thing on my face until then to help my body get enough oxygen." He nodded.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I'm sorry for earlier. Please, please don't move out." He shook. This was his reality check.

"I forgive you Sheldon, and I won't... I could never move out." She smiled weakly.

"How long will you be at the hospital?" He frowned and stared at the cast on her left arm. It a pastel yellow and it didn't look at all comfortable, and he knew that she'd need extra help until it was removed. Which, strangely, he didn't mind. After what they both went through, he's go the distance for her. He'll be like Spock in _The Wrath of Khan_ and sacrifice his life for what- or in this case - _who_ he loved.

"They want me here overnight with regular check-ups until my cast can come off. So about six weeks."

"I'll stay with you." He chimed and before Amy could make a protest they were joined by their friends.

"Ames!" Penny rushed her and hugged her tightly, which resulted in a coughing fit from Amy. "Oh gosh! Sorry..." Penny retracted her hug and winced regretfully.

Sheldon stayed there the rest of the day. He asked Leonard to buy him and Amy chamomile tea, which he made Amy drink to help clear out her system. He stayed the night there, despite her protest about germs and dying people. Crawling into the hospital bed with her and nestling into her neck, he barely slept that night, paranoid. Whenever he did sleep, he woke up to see if Amy was still breathing and doing well before nuzzling back into her. She smelt of smoke, which didn't help Sheldon relax. He knew that the first thing they would do is give her a bath.

That day came and Sheldon helped wheel Amy out of the hospital before helping her to Penny's car and back to the apartment; Sheldon doted on her all day. After her second bath that day- the first left the water clouded from soot- Sheldon led herto their bedroom and he gave her his favorite flash shirt and a pair of her underwear.

"Why are you giving me your shirt?" Amy put on the soft shirt hesitantly. And put the oxygen tubes back in place.

Sheldon shrugged. "It'll be easier to remove and such with that cast." He blushed as she finished dressing. He'd be lying if she didn't look attractive in his shirt, which reached just above mid-thigh, but still covered her rear... barely. Her gauze covered skin and cuts were invisible, she was still beautiful to him. "C'mon." He then led her to the living room, fixed her chamomile tea and gave her her prescribed medicine for her lungs. He then began to snuggle up into her, gently caressing her still damp hair.

"Thank you Sheldon." She said, tearing up as he tended to her. Sheldon smiled a little. 

"Amy, I'm your boyfriend. I take care of you... I care about you." He reasoned and earned a small kiss on the nose from her. He rolled his eyes at the small gesture.

"Vixen..." He growled, yet his voice had a tone of endearment, making Amy smile.

"I love you too, Dr. Cooper."

Six weeks later, her cast was removed. Her cuts and burns were healed completely. She only had one scar; from the second degree burn on her hand. Sheldon used that scar as a reminder to never let her leave the apartment angry and to always show how much he loved her.

. . .

**Gosh this was hard to write, but I believe it helped me strengthen my writing! This is also my longest one-shot! As always, suggestions are welcome!**

**How to request:**

**My tumblr is _ShamyBabboos_**

**or just message me! I don't bite!**

**Chai**


	11. Smooth

**Author's Note: Hey friends! Another long story comin' to you! This is another prompt from my friend DrummerGirl66/Underestimatedallthetime! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

. . .

Title: Smooth

Rating: M

Summary: Sheldon is forced to go to a dance club with the others and ends up enjoying it much more than he taught.

"Come on Sheldon!" Amy yelled across the apartment. "Everyone else is downstairs waiting for us." With that Sheldon appeared from his room in his relaxed formal attire. Amy loved when he was dressed like this and looked at him lovingly. He was wearing the same outfit he had worn for Thanksgiving the previous year, but without his tie, which in Amy's opinion made him more attractive.

"I honestly don't see why we have to do something so childish like 'clubbing' to celebrate their engagement." He murmured and Amy glared at him.

"We aren't 'clubbing' Sheldon. We are going to a _dance club_. There's a difference." Sheldon rolled his eyes at that.

"Difference, yeah. Of course there is." He said sarcastically, and internally smiled at himself at that. It took him a few years but he finally was a master at the sarcastic arts. Amy's glare worsened and opened her mouth to retort his sarcastic remark but dropped it.

"Let's just go, Sheldon." He sighed, but complied and met the others in front of the apartment complex before getting into Amy's car. As she drove Sheldon couldn't help but study her own attire. She wore a teal dress, shorter and slightly more formfitting than what she's usually wear, but it still covered her respectfully. She didn't wear her usual cardigan with it, he figured that Penny and Bernadette coerced her into wearing this. Plus it was going to be warm inside. He blushed as Amy noticed his staring.

Once there, he was flooded with music. It luckily wasn't a rave club, so he didn't have to worry about strobe lights, but the music was still ear splitting loud. He recognized the song as_ Mr. Boombastic_, which he knew due to his sister's small obsession with Shaggy in the 90s. The group found an open table and ordered drinks. Amy and Sheldon chose not to drink alcohol and settled for iced tea.

Soon, Penny smacked Amy on the arm as she heard one of her favorite songs, _Get the Party Started_ by P!nk, and encouraged the girls to dance. The men sat it out and watched their women. Penny and Bernadette we gently dancing against each other, margaritas in hand. Sheldon smiled a little at how shy Amy was when she started dancing and was surprised at the natural rhythm she had, unlike Penny. Emily had joined her and they playfully danced with each other.

Once the song ended, all except Sheldon stood up. "Okay, we might as well join. You coming Sheldon?" Leonard offered which resulted in an over exaggerated scoff from Sheldon.

"No, I don't partake in these childish... activities." Leonard sighed and then joined the other men and their women. Sheldon watched Amy still and noticed that she was signaling him to come over and rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. Amy returned his look with that of sadness. Noticing this, Sheldon felt a little bad, but truth of the matter, he only knew one dance, and this club made him quite uncomfortable. Plus, he didn't know most of the songs, and the ones he did, he didn't like.

Amy continued dancing and felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned. A tall man – thought not as tall as Sheldon- was there. She had to admit he was cute, like Zach, and she could tell he would be ditzy like him.

"Hello, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" He flashed his golden eyes and Amy thought this over and looked over at Bernadette, who smirked and tilted her head toward Sheldon. Amy knew what this meant; she was going to make him jealous.

"Yes, yes I would." She answered and the two began dancing. Usually Amy wouldn't allow a man she didn't know touch her waist, but she was determined to make her point to Sheldon. Luckily, Sheldon noticed immediately and eyed the blonde man like a wolf would eye an outsider. Soon he stood up from the table and walked over, practically ripping Amy from the man's grasp and kissing her sensually. The group was close by and saw it all, their mouths agape.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Penny shouted.

Bernadette, already tipsy from her margarita from her short stature wolf whistle, which was barely audible over the music that ended. Sheldon pulled away from the kiss and gave her the same look he had on Valentine's Day. The song soon ended and another began. He recognized this as a Santana song; yet against thanks to his sister's music taste.

Grabbing her waist, Sheldon nervously danced with her. He had no idea how to dance except for that one ballroom dance, but he was dead set on keeping Amy away from strange men, so he figured he'd better learn. He gained confidence, he's eyes solely on Amy and her's on his. He cursed at his two blonde female friends for making Amy wear such a dress. It distracted him terribly and if there wasn't people around, he was sure he wouldn't keep his composure.

They moved faster with the lyrics, Sheldon's hands had moved her hips as he listened to the lyrics.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it_

It was instinct directing him now, grabbing her hand, he gently spun her away from him with rhythm and reeled her back in, her backside brushing against his groin, making him shutter. Amy craftily began to grind against him as an experiment and to her surprise he didn't pull away. Instead he reciprocated it, his hands nervously snaking to her hips to help guide her.

Howard saw this and whispered to his giggly wife as they dance. "Do you see that? 'Old Sheldon' wouldn't even dare think about that!" Bernadette saw as well.

"He looks happier after his little journey." She stated and went back to dancing with her husband, sipping her 2nd margarita of the night.

Once the song finished, Amy turned to face him again, smiling widely and a blush apparent on her face. "That was nice..." She said shyly. Sheldon blushed and gulped at this. Their bodies were still pressed together and he knew that Amy could feel the arousal he was trying to calm. He returned her smile apprehensively, using kolinahr to slow his breathing and lower his... predicament.

The rest of the time they were there, Sheldon joined. Amy and Sheldon only danced against each other a couple times after that; most of time consisted of the eight of them singing and dancing together, or the girls with the girls and vice verse with the men. Sheldon will never admit how much he had had tonight.

One the way back to their apartment, Sheldon let Amy listen to music, still in a chipper mood regardless that it was one in the morning. They sang everything from Shaggy, Neil Diamond and even The Beach Boys. When they got home, Amy practically kicked her low heels across the room and moaned in relief.

"Ah, finally!" She groaned and began walking back to the bedroom, only to be stopped by Sheldon's large hands. She giggled as he pulled her into him. "You enjoy tonight?"

"I didn't... dislike it." He said nonchalantly, trying to seem as platonic about it as possible. Amy shrugged and thought; she knew it was well past 1AM, but she couldn't resist. Swiftly, she turned to her back was against Sheldon's front and ground her hips against his which caused a low groan to escape his mouth. "Vixen, _what_ on Earth are you trying to do?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Sheldon gulped at this and let Amy go before following her. Once they were in the bedroom, Sheldon shut the door and turned to face his girlfriend who was already in bed, leaning back with her arms as support. He rushed her and planted his lips onto her's as he gently laid her back on the bed.

They've only had sex twice before now, a couple days ago after their date night. It had be wonderful and now they were about to do it all over ago. As Sheldon hovered over her, he lowered her lower body to sit between her legs and she almost involuntarily straddled him there. His lips gently pulled apart and his tongue tender prodded at her until she opened up for her. Their tongues danced together and Amy brought her arms that supported her to his neck, letting them both fall on the bed.

Sheldon pulled away and propped himself on his elbows. "You see what you do to me, woman?" Amy could only giggle.

"It's not like you're complaining, Dr. Cooper." She whispered sensual, her voice raspy. She knew what calling him by his professional name did to him and he gave her the desired results she wanted. Growling, he grabbed the hem of her dress and effortlessly removed it from her body, grateful that she wasn't wearing her usual layers tonight. Once he had disposed of the garment, he restarted the assault he had on her lips. He pulled away again and traveled to her neck, knowing where on her to kiss, bite and suck to make her crave more.

Amy moaned from under him, her hands left his neck and went to his groomed hair and mussed it slowly, her fingers running over the dark, short strands. Her fingers than trailed down his neck and around to his chest, unbuttoning his dark gray shirt. Sheldon pulled away from Amy and removed the shirt as well as the white undershirt beneath and then kissed her collarbone and snaked his long arms around her and tried unclasping her bra. For a man with two , he couldn't figure out a damn bra clasp. At last he had unclasped it and pulled it away from her body.

Amy squirmed lightly in shyness and Sheldon sensed it, kissing her lips and resting his forehead on her's. "Don't worry, you're beautiful."

Amy let out a small breathy giggle at that and Sheldon continued his showered affections on her body. When he reached her breasts, he balanced his weight on one elbow and used his free hand to gently grope her. Sheldon smiled at this, he loved her moans and even more so, _loved_ making her moan. He then took one of her nipples into his mouth, something he had never done and it resulted in a louder moan from the girl writhing under him. He gently sucked at it until the nipple was taut, then he repeated the process with the other. He felt a small tug at his pants and noticed that Amy had unbuckled his belt from underneath him. He chuckled and sat up, unbuttoning his pants and kicking them off.

He then got on top of her again and groaned as he felt Amy pull his underwear off, leaving him exposed. She then gripped his arousal and he sighed in pleasure, looking up at her, his eyes half lidded. She then began to stroke his length and she smiled as Sheldon tried to stifle a low groan. Sheldon then slowly pulled away from her touch and gripped the waistband of her panties and slid them off of her long legs. As he returned to her face, he lovingly kissed her thigh and then her stomach up her lips.

He then traveled his hand down to the most intimate part of her body. He was still unfamiliar with this part of Amy, but he had no problems learning it. He began stroking her clit tenderly and the woman shuddered; he smiled at that. Leaning down, he took her lips again and caressed her tongue with his as he stroked her. After a while his hand moved a little lower and he cautiously pushed a finger inside as to not hurt her. He moaned into Amy's mouth at the feeling. She was definitely ready, but he had to make sure; her pleasure was key to making this as enjoyable for both of them. He moved his finger in and out of her until he found her g-spot.

He pulled away from the kiss and watched his girlfriend and looked into her eyes. He loved when she squirmed and writhed in pleasure. It meant that he was doing something right. Minutes later, she climaxed and he removed his finger. He was about to get over her until he had an idea.

"Amy... get on top of me." Amy blushed at how he said that, his voice was raspy, almost as if he was about to unravel. Sheldon then relaxed on his back and Amy straddled him. Now, the position seemed easy enough; but for the love of them both, Sheldon was unable to get in. It either slid out when she tried lifting up, or it missed the mark completely. After the fifth attempted, the couple had a small giggle-fit together, Sheldon's arms hugging her as he laughed and Amy's face in his chest.

"Oops!" Amy giggled. Sheldon giggled and kisses her nose.

"Okay, one more try!" Sheldon smiled and after some readjustments, he was finally inside and Amy began moving on top of him and Sheldon moaned and his head fell onto the pillow, his mouth hung open at the pleasure. Amy then leaned forward, and quickened her pace, moaning loudly each time he brought her self down. Sheldon gently grabbed her shoulder and brought her lower until she rested onto his stomach; he brought his hands to her rear, guiding her.

The pace they set went to from quick to frantic. Amy's moans grew louder against Sheldon's shoulder until she bit down onto his skin, releasing a powerful orgasm as her legs shook violently. This lead Sheldon to orgasm as well, he moved as fast as he could as he released his sperm inside her, groaning her name. Once both were relaxed, Amy lifted off of him, wincing as his penis came out of her and rested beside him.

"Did I bite you?!" Amy blushed at that and Sheldon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved it though.. seeing as I bit you a couple nights ago..." He trailed off, "Should we take a shower?"

"At three in the morning?!" Sheldon's eyes widened, he didn't realize it was that late...or early, and that knowledge suddenly took a toll on his energy.

"Well.. I guess it can hold off until later." Sheldon then rolled to his side and kissed Amy, who was still quivering a little. "G'night." She smiled at the small gesture.

"Good night, Sheldon."


	12. Sway

**Author's Note: Hey all! Story time! This was suggested by MariaAlbina! Thank you for the suggestion deary!**

**Also! To those curious to read my mini-fics that are not posted here, I am also on tumblr! My user is ShamyBabboos!**

. . .

Title: Sway

Rating: M

Summary: Sheldon gets aroused for the first time when making out with Amy.

Sheldon would never tell her, but he enjoyed kissing. It's been a month since he had returned from his trip and only a week since they decided to live together and Sheldon discovered that he may need to alter the paradigm of their Relationship Agreement. It was becoming harder and harder to control his baser urges and he was unsure how to proceed. Their simple, chastity-like kiss wasn't satisfying him anymore and he had always managed to keep himself under control. However, his power over his body was becoming increasingly more difficult.

It started when she moved in and he was startled that she would walk around the apartment in nothing more than her shirts and underwear. Luckily Kolinahr had been the hero in that instance so his arousal had never been visible physically. In fact, he was a professional at Kolinahr and prided himself in the accomplishment of not self-abusing for years. He had never gotten an erection outside of the natural process of 'morning wood,' which he had always managed to dissipate by the time he left his bed. But Sheldon was positive that Amy was trying to break that, sub consciously. With her bare legs, the way she moved her hips, her emerald eyes, her chocolate hair...

The physicist shook his head as he tried to focus on the task at hand. He had reached another step in proving String Theory, but that vixen had entered his head multiple times that day. He knew he had to progress with her, but he knew he wasn't ready for coitus; he was sure Amy wasn't ready either. He knew she had a tendency to be all bark and no bite when it came to topics as such. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was the end of his day and packed up to head home with Leonard.

"Are you okay there, Buddy?" Sheldon was knocked out of his trance and looked at his shorter companion.

"Um.. of course, Leonard. Why... why wouldn't it be?" Sheldon tried to play his silence as nothing but Leonard, knowing him for over ten years knew better.

"Come on, Sheldon. Spill." He demanded, Leonard knew Sheldon and he knew that silence was bad. A blessing at times, but bad.

"Well, I want to further my relationship with Amy..." He shrugged and Leonard glanced at him.

"You're kidding? Well good for you, Buddy!" Leonard's smirk did not go unnoticed by Sheldon and he glared at him.

"And no, I'm not ready for coitus... and that's where my problem lies..." He started, "How to I become more intimate with Amy, and yet not have coitus. I mean, we already kiss, isn't the next step after that coitus?" Leonard smiled at his friend's nave behavior to a topic he has openly admitted to know nothing about.

"Not necessarily..."

"What do you mean?" Sheldon shifted in the car seat to face Leonard more, his head tilted slightly.

"Well, there's making-out, foreplay, um...-"

"Making out?" Leonard glanced again.

"Yes, it's um... when you kiss, a lot." Leonard fell silent a little, trying to explain it better. "Like.. much longer than what you and Amy currently do, it involves your tongue, and her's. And it feels great."

Sheldon then stared at his feet, contemplating and soon the two men had reached the apartment complex. Once they had reached their respectable apartments, they parted ways. Amy was already home, ordering dinner for Thai night. She smiled lovingly at him and Sheldon returned her smile with his shy grin. He relaxed into his after-work routine until curiosity rose it's ugly head and he grabbed his laptop.

"Hey Sheldon, I'm about to go pick up the food for us, you want to come with me?" Amy asked as she grabbed her keys out of the bowl. Sheldon shook his head and declined politely, deciding this was the perfect time to research the art of 'making-out'. It was truly a fascinating topic and he found himself accepting what the act was. Usually the thought of touching his tongue with someone else's would've been horrifying. But this was Amy's tongue. It made him... excited? This was definitely a huge step for him and Amy. He however didn't know how to begin with such an act. Did he begin kissing her as usual, or did it have to be planned. Of that he was hesitant to answer definitively.

About twenty minutes later Amy had returned and Sheldon closed his laptop, wanting to keep his 'research project' a secret from her. They ate comfortably beside each other and watched television, though Sheldon paid no attention to it and just began thinking about how to proceed with this... new addition to their relationship. He subtly admired Amy from the corner of his eyes, her feet were tucked into her and her head rested on his shoulder, which he had learned to love. He truly did think she was beautiful, regardless about what Penny and Bernadette said about her clothing and lack of make-up. She was true to herself and he appreciated that about her. She was a rare breed of confident woman.

She really was a vixen. She caused him to feel things, both good and bad, that he had never felt before. By the time he returned to Pasadena, he was a changed man emotionally and he knew that the credit went to her. Penny was accurate in her saying that Amy had changed him for the better. Sheldon owed it to himself and Amy to give her more; she deserved it by God!

Soon it was late and they had decided to go to bed. As part of their new ritual, Sheldon let Amy use the restroom first and then him and he joined her in bed. In the short week she has lived with him, the thought of him in bed alone was now unthinkable. He loved the warmth she emitted and he liked waking up to her. She always looked beautiful with bedhead, though he had no idea why his hormones rampaged when he saw her in that state. Once he was finished with his routine, he spit out the remaining mouthwash and walked into his... or _their _bedroom and climbed into bed. Once he made sure Amy was comfortable, he kissed her good night and decided now was as good a time as any.

She accepted and returned his kiss and as she began to pull away, he kissed her again, one of his hands going to the nape of her neck and he felt her stiffen. _"Come on Cooper..."_ He then took to what he had learned from his research and gently sucked on her lower lip, which made Amy shiver and relax. Emboldened by her reaction, he tested his boundary with his tongue and darted it at her lips and she received it well as he felt her open her mouth more. Then he felt her tongue. Germs were surprisingly the last thing on his mind. He liked this. He liked it _a lot. _He adjusted himself and ended up on top of Amy as both of them explored and savored this new sensation. Amy's delicate hands were around him but dared not move, unsure of how he might react. One of Sheldon's hands was on her waist, gently caressing and squeezing her as the other as tangled in her hair.

Amy then began to move her hands down Sheldon's back and stopping at his waist before going down to his stomach and caressing his chest. She noted how much he had improved and how he didn't shy away at her touch. She gained more courage as her hands made her way into his pajama shirt and undershirt, causing Sheldon to flinch slightly but didn't pull away. His skin was soft and warm against her shaky fingers and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Sheldon returned her moan and tighten as he felt a... situation beginning to show and he tried his best to calm it but to no avail. He didn't want to stop, this was new to him but just like their Valentine's kiss, he liked it a lot and wanted it, but it needed to stop... and fast.

He reluctantly pulled away and was shocked to hear Amy groan in protest and he quickly pulled away further, realizing that his new erection was standing at full attention in his pajama pants. Amy saw this and blushed, uttering an "Oh my..." which was barely audible by Sheldon.

"Dear Lord... I'm sorry." He snaked back to his side of the bed and attempted to perform Kolinahr, but it seemed he had reached the end of no return, he couldn't calm it.

"Sheldon..." She started and scooted closer to him, gingerly touching his shoulder, "It's natural for that to happen... it means that you enjoy it and... I find it to be a compliment." Sheldon looked her, skeptical. She wasn't wrong, he really did enjoy what they were doing, but did she really find it a compliment?

"Really?" Amy nodded reassuringly and it caused Sheldon relax a little.

"In fact I ah... wouldn't be opposed to continuing what we were doing and experimenting further." Amy looked into his eyes, the blue was now a thin ring around his engorged pupils and she could tell that he noticed her eyes were in the same state.

Sheldon nodded and kissed her more confidently than before, but this time he encouraged Amy to get on top of him and she did, straddling his body. He loved the feeling of her on top of him and involuntarily bucked against her center and she returning, causing the couple to moan together. She deepened the kiss and Sheldon's hands had traveled to her lower thigh, caressing the soft skin there and he slid them further up, enticingly getting closer to her rear. He felt Amy's small hands get into his shirt again and caressing his chest and the patch of hair there. He groaned appreciatively at the action and his hands slid further, bunching her night gown and he internally thank her for wearing a smaller variation for the summer months. Soon he found her rear and squeezed it, testing. He loved it, and he could tell she felt the same way. His arousal was getting worse and he broke off their amorous session short again, both of them panting lightly. Amy got off of him, and he shuddered, trying to control himself.

"I... should go to the restroom..." He admitted and shyly looked at her and she returned his look with a coy smile, nodding. He left the bed and hurried to the bathroom. He self-abused for the first time in years that night. Amy truly was a vixen. A vixen that made him go outside his comfort zone and feel things he never had. Not that he was complaining.


	13. Not a Bad Thing

After five years of dating, it was time. The sexual tension had built so strongly inside the pair that it was as thick as ice fog when they were together however, neither of them were brave enough to break it. Amy was just about finished getting ready for their 5th anniversary dinner, looking herself over in her friend's full body she blushed at the sight of her own body. She was wearing something that was in a completely different spectrum from her usual attire. She wore a short flowing purple dress with a waist-belt that she borrowed from Bernadette, which she had to admit suited her figure quite nicely. Over it she had a white cardigan, left open to reveal the subtle V-neck. Underneath however, she wore black and blue lingerie as a surprise for Sheldon and the thought that she was wearing something so scandalous made her reddened face even more flushed. If the schoolgirl uniform a year back didn't work, this should!

"Wow, Amy! You look stunning!" Bernadette complimented as she removed the last curler from Amy's hair. The girls had a plan they had been working on, and it was simple. To get Sheldon so riled up that tonight would be the night they gave up their virginity! Their rite of passage into full-blown adulthood. They all knew that the sexual tension between the tall physicist and the shorter neurobiologist had grown, but none of them were courageous enough to initiate until now. Amy was going to initiate alright, she was going to initiate the pants right off him. They've been living together for about nine months, which is when the tension started... and it needed to be released.

"Thanks, Bernadette." She confidently spun around and Penny smirked.

"Now you tell us what happens first thing tomorrow, Ames! I need to know!" Amy rolled her eyes at her best friend and hugged her.

"I will! Though... if nothing happens I should just submit to the fact that Sheldon may be unable to get a rise..." She looked down, the confidence she had lowering slightly.

"Oh please! Sheldon hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since he returned last year and from the look in those blue eyes of his and his body language, he's got it for you... bad." Penny smirked and crossed her arms, admiring her and Bernadette's work with Amy's hair, attire and make-up.

In 4A, Sheldon had just gotten finished as well. Shaking on his black jacket, he bravely left the safety of his room and sauntered into the living room under the scrutinizing gaze of Howard, Raj and Leonard. Like their women across the hall, they were also in on the ruse. Sheldon lifted his head confidently as his entered the living room. He sported his favorite light blue dress shirt with black slacks to match the jacket. He also wore a gray silk tie.

"You ready, Buddy?" Leonard stood up from the couch and clapped Sheldon's shoulder.

"I suppose..." He sounded unsure, it wasn't every year that he celebrated a half-decade with someone he considered his significant other, it was a big deal. It was quite the feat and he took note of his progress in those five years. Nervously, he set foot outside the apartment and took the quick steps to Penny's and Leonard's and knocked.

"Amy," he knocked once more, "Penny," and again, "Bernadette." It was Amy who answered the door and Sheldon's mouth dropped. It was the first time she had seen her with curled hair and make up, save for the time she dressed up as Snow White. Her green eyes popped under the subtle purple eye shadow she wore and at the corner of his eyes he saw Penny and Bernadette giggling, to which he decided to compose himself. "You look... fascinating." Was all he could muster as he took in a deep breath.

Amy smiled and suppressed a giggle at her boyfriend, surprised that he was so enthralled by her appearance. He was never one to put beauty before brains, that much was obvious and she already knew that he had found her beautiful without make-up, but seeing Sheldon stumble over his words like a lovestruck teenager was priceless.

"You ready to go?" She asked and took a step out of the apartment, he nodded his answer and offered his hand to her to which she eagerly accepted. As the couple descended the stairs, Leonard and Howard left Sheldon and Amy's apartment and entered 4B. With a smirk Howard looked at his wife devilishly and chuckled.

"Operation: Titillation Initiation has commenced." He chimed and high-fived Bernadette, who shared his cocky grin.

At the restaurant, Sheldon and Amy felt as though they were the only ones there. His eyes never left her unless it was to look at the menu and even then he would steal glances every now and then. Amy noticed this and had done so as well. It was uncommon to see Sheldon so 'dolled up', but when he did, her insides melted. Plus seeing him in a tie left Amy's perverted mind to wonder. . .

It was truly an amazing dinner. Sheldon had gotten steak, while Amy had gotten chicken and they had shared with each other, which is a feat in itself for Sheldon. There was talking about Sheldon's break through with String Theory that lead to his Nobel Prize nomination as well as Amy's nomination for the Wolf Prize in Medicine after her most recent addiction study. To end the night, Sheldon had ordered chocolate covered strawberries, which they sheepishly fed to each other. The chocolate soon had the desired effect on the couple and they looked at each other, silently letting the other know that it was time to go. Minutes later, they arrived back home and Sheldon hastily unlocked the door and both of them nearly ran inside.

Once inside, Sheldon was attacked with a barrage of kisses from Amy which he excitedly accepted and reciprocated. His shaky hands had gripped onto her waist and pulled her flush against his lanky, yet sturdy body. He felt her stiffen in his embrace but soon melted and it was as if she was putty in his hands. He affectionately kneaded the flesh with his masculine finger and felt Amy's nimble finger massage the nape of his neck. She let out a soft groan as his tongue entered her mouth, entangling together. Sheldon released a guttural growl and pulled away ever so slightly, nipping her lower lip gently with his teeth. His hands began to roam her body as he rested against the door, he enjoyed every detail of her. Her curves, her arms, legs, neck, everything. Soon, he had enough and pulled away and gazed into darkened eyes, panting.

"Um... I propose we go to my room." He suggested, his voice shaky and Amy nodded, noticing his eyes were extremely dilated, the crystal blue now nearly nonexistent. Grabbing her hand, they walked to his room and soon found themselves in front of his bed, and Sheldon soon stopped, unsure of what to do. Amy then took her initiative; letting go of Sheldon's hand, she unbuckled the belt around her waist and took off her cardigan, slipping the dress off her body and exposing the lacy bra and panties and felt the blood rush to her face. Sheldon audibly gulped at the sight and eyed her up and down. Amy crossed her arms self consciously under his gaze. He saw this and caressed her exposed arms and let out a shaky breath.

"Oh dear Lord..." He muttered and grabbed her waist again, more forcibly than before and pushed her onto the bed, hovering over her.

Their basic urges then took over. Sheldon's mouth enveloped hers in a passionate dance with their tongue. Sheldon groaned as he tasted the strawberries on her and delved deeper, his senses enhancing at all that was happening around him. With shaky and nervous hands, he trailed her hips and waist, taking every curve of her to memory. His hands soon found her breasts and he tested the waters as one of his large fingers went under her bra's wire and caressed the soft skin. Amy, pulling her arms away from his shoulder she sat up on her elbows to let Sheldon unclasp her bra. Snaking his arms around her, he fumbled with the clasp until it finally released and he peeled it away from her teasingly slow. At the sight of her breasts, he inhaled sharply. They were perfect and he looked at Amy reassuringly before taking a breast in his hand and giving an experimental squeeze of the flesh.

His experiment however, was stopped abruptly at the feeling of Amy unbuttoning his shirt. He rose away from her to undo his tie and pulled it away from him and then he removed his dress shirt and undershirt before hovering back over her, feeling the warmth of her body against his. After giving her a peck on the lips, Sheldon dove down to her neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh. As one hand resumed to caress and run across her nipple, the other travelled lower and teased the waistband of her lace accented underwear. Amy pulled away in surprise and blinked at Sheldon, studying him. His eyes were dark and skin flushed and it seemed as though he was asking her for permission. She nodded and soon felt the fabric leave her body and she was now entirely exposed under his attentive gaze.

She let out a shaky "Hoo…" from her lips and once against sat herself up on her elbows. Sheldon had now settled between her legs, studying her anatomy and Amy closed her legs in embarrassment. Upon witnessing this, the man went towards her face again and kissed her temple and whispered:

"It's okay Amy." His approval made her relax slightly, but he still noticed she was tense. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He added and one of his caressed her inner thigh, coaxing her to open for him and when finally did, he took his place back between her legs and began studying. With a finger, he carefully explored her center and moaned as the realization hit that he would soon be entering her. He gulped and ran his finger delicately along the hardened bud towards the top of her folds and her reaction encouraged him further. He began to circle the nub as well as try differently speeds and pleasure, hearing her 'ohs' and 'ahs' of approval until he felt and saw Amy quiver and close her legs, calling his name in ecstasy.

Returning to support himself over her, he rubbed his fingers dry on his pants without concern of germs and kissed her. Amy's breath was still ragged and her expression was glazed in an afterglow. She groaned as he left her body again, but then saw him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Kicking them off with his underwear, he returned to her, her eyes widen and she swallowed. Sheldon was very. . . aesthetically pleasing, to say the least and as they kissed, tongues dancing, she snaked her hand between them and grasped him, making him jump. Reluctantly, he whispered to her: "If you do that, this'll be done much sooner than we want…" She heeded his warning but gave a playful squeeze as she pulled away.

Once she pulled away, he positioned himself at her entrance and settled there. "Are you still on the pill?" She nodded and ground against him, needing him. Both knew that it would hurt her when he first pushed in, so Sheldon grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers and pinning them above her head. He placed a kiss on her lips in a comforting movement.

"You ready?" He whispered as he left little kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Mmm, yes, I want it." Amy moaned and gripped onto his hands tightly, bracing herself. Sheldon blushed at the tone of her voice and pushed in until he was completely surrounded by her heat. "O. . . ow!" He heard her wince and felt her nails dig into his knuckles as she adjusted to him. It was wordless after that, he felt Amy relaxed and he began his ministrations. It started slow as he pulled out, before crashing back in, both of them moaning at the new, euphoric feeling of being joined. Once Amy got more comfortable, she rocked her hips with his, meeting his careful thrusts.

"Faster, Sheldon." She coaxed and he obeyed, making his thrusts shorter and faster as he let go of her hands and grabbed onto her waist for leverage. Amy's moans grew louder and as if by instinct, he went harder into her. Amy had wrapped her legs around his hips, causing both of them to shudder at the new depth. Amy's hands now clung to his upper arms, scratching him slightly as both of them crescendoed into their orgasms. Amy's back arched high as she pulsated and shook, nearly screaming his name in lust. Sheldon was quick behind her and released his seed, groaning her name and calling to a deity.

They stayed suspended for what seemed like an eternity until Sheldon slowly pulled out of her, followed by a sharp wince from Amy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll just. . . be sore for a while is all." She smiled dreamily and Sheldon returned the gesture. Getting close, he wrapped an arm around her and nestled into her neck as they let sleep capture them.

The next morning, Sheldon had slept in severely. Glancing at his clock, he jumped up when he realized that it read nine in the morning. He groaned and looked to his side and saw that Amy was absent. Using his Vulcan-like hearing, he heard voices the living room and let out a disapproving groan and huffed out of bed.

He joined them after he got dressed and was greeted with smirks, giggles and looks that could kill from all of his friends and his girlfriend. He glared at Amy, mouth agape. "You told them, didn't you?" Amy couldn't hide her happiness and just nodded slowly, sipping her tea.

"You dog!" Raj patted him on the back as he sat on the couch and he sighed. "This is bigger than whenever I had sex with Emily last year!" He exclaimed as he shot a glance at her girlfriend who smiled sheepishly. At his congratulations, Sheldon let the coy smile he was holding in free. It was first noticed by Howard, who dropped his jaw.

"My God, you guys really _did_ get laid!"

"I told you!" Amy retorted, who grinned even more so and smacked Sheldon's thigh with care, making him blush furiously.


End file.
